Genie Magic
by Sour Pink Lollipop
Summary: /HYxRP/ Chp. 9 is up! //She had plucked up enough courage and had moved slightly so her left ear would rest on Heero’s right shoulder.// R&R appreciated!! ^^!
1. Chapter One: A Chance Meeting

Genie Magic  
  
Disclaimer: I uh…own nothing. Well, I must own something! No, no, naw…nothing. Shucks.  
  
A/N: Hey, um…ok sure. My second fic. A/U. HYxRP. Heero finds a genie in a bottle and chaos ensues. The first chapter is sorta depressing, but it gets better! I promise! Yeh, I think that's it. R&R plz!  
  
* = thoughts  
  
/ = italics  
  
_ = bold  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
It was so dark. Dark and cold. The moon's reflection was dimly cast over the still water. The sky was covered with clouds. The stars were not out. Even they would have been chilled by the bitter wind.  
  
Heero Yuy tilted his head up to the night air. He breathed deeply. One thing he would miss was the cool fragrance of the sea. Ah well, no use doting anymore now.  
  
The sharp wind whipped through his clothes and stung his face. The mood was suiting. He felt like shit. Cold, lonely shit. But that just determined his decision more. Heero shifted his foot in the wet sand. Should he take his shoes off? They would help the police find his body. Nah, he thought. Better not risk it.  
  
Taking one last whiff of the air, Heero gingerly stepped into the ice- cold water. The small waves lapped at his ankles. Heero shivered as he waded deeper. This was not the way he pictured how his life would end. But there was no point in going on. His life wasn't so much in shambles as it was empty. There just wasn't any reason in living. He felt as if he was just there to take up space. And Heero always believed that there were plenty of other individuals that deserved his space.  
  
He was already up to his waist in the freezing liquid. His shirt was soaked through, causing Heero's teeth to chatter. The water was so damn cold. But it would all end soon. He was up to his chest. It was getting hard to breath, but still he walked on, taking careful steps so he wouldn't slip and drown too close to the shore. The water had reached his neck. That's it, just a little more. Then nature would provide the rest. He could taste the salt on his lips. Almost there. Heero closed his eyes. One more step and he would be completely submerged.  
  
/Thud/ Something hard had rammed into Heero's forehead. He paused and floated backwards to see what the object was. A shiny aquamarine bottle was bobbing softly up and down right in front of his nose. It had a thin neck and rounded out smoothly to a circular bottom. It looked very fancy and expensive. Heero lifted his numb arm to grasp to bottle by the neck. He shook it. There was something jiggling inside. Overcome with curiosity, he popped the glass cap off. A hissing noise escaped from the bottle. A silver vapor followed the sound. It rose in the air, and stilled above Heero's head. The color glittered against the black of the night.  
  
Heero's eyes widened. His body temperature was temporarily forgotten. The gaseous state was slowly forming into a shape. A shape of a body. This couldn't be happening. But it was! The body was appearing right in front of Heero's eyes. Slowly but surely a woman's body solidified, complete with a scanty, cute, silver gypsy costume. The face emerged, and the lady's eyes opened. They were aquamarine, matching the bottle. Her soft coral lips opened and she smiled. Her whole physique was shining with a light pink glow.  
  
She laughed, her voice musical. "Hey, you look a bit under the weather. Let's get you onto the land and warmed up."  
  
Heero blinked. He found himself sitting back on the beach, covered with a heavy blanket. The ocean still flowed, but he wasn't in it. What the hell had just happened? He was sure that he was in the water. His clothes were still wet. Heero sneezed. He hadn't realized that he was this cold. Heero tugged the blanket closer to his shivering form.  
  
The strange woman walked up to him, her eyes twinkling. "A little better?" Heero nodded.  
  
His teeth chattered as he tried to speak. "Wh-who are you? What-t-t are y-you?"  
  
She simply shook her head. "There will be time for question later. Now you must rest."  
  
Heero was confused. The only logical explanation he could reach was that his savior was a genie. But genies were a myth, a legend. Anyhow, Heero was too tired to care. He opened his eyes more to get a better look at his supposed genie. Did this mean he had three wishes? He would have to ask her later. He sat up, looking at her in a full view.  
  
The first thing Heero noticed was that she was beautiful. Gorgeous, to say the least. Long blonde hair streamed out from her high ponytail, curling at the end. She was wearing a silk bikini, barely covering her midriff. A few thin scarves wrapped along her thin waist, hanging limply down her sides. She was sporting a ridiculous pair of balloon pants, though it seemed to match her outfit. She was covered in an assortment of jewelry, including shiny rings and tight necklaces. On her feet was a pair of classic genie shoes, with even the curled toes. She seemed to be floating one inch off the ground. But levitation was impossible. Heero gulped. Magic or no magic, she was stunning.  
  
The lady was still watching him, with a soft look on her face. Heero suddenly felt a lot warmer. The only skin that was still cold was his face, vulnerable to the cruel wind.  
  
"Hey," she spoke again. "Your lips are so blue." Without any hesitation, she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. Heero blushed crimson. The girl just chuckled.  
  
Heero's head was filled with so many questions, but all he could think of at the moment was how he was so tired. He could barely lift his arm.  
  
"Come on, sleep," the woman continued. "Don't worry about me. Sleep. Your body needs it."  
  
And with that final word, Heero drifted off, strangely feeling more at peace that he had in years.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: That's the first chapter. Tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter Two: A Tussle with Two Friends

Genie Magic  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Yeah, yeah, go ahead. *Waves hand very unenthusiastically*  
  
*Five little Looney Toons frogs come out, complete with their top hats and canes, and start singing* "She don't own it, baby, she owns nothing, oh honey, come on, why don't you mock her some?" O_O! *See me grab the frogs and twist their necks around*  
  
All right, that's enough of that! Sheesh! *Walks away muttering about dancing frogs and suing Warner Brothers*  
  
A/N: Second chapter: enter the ever-lovable Duo Maxwell and the infamous Chang Wufei. Bwahahahahahahahahaha…cough…herm, e-hem, HACK! … *Evil chuckle*. For my reviewers: (THANX TO Y'ALL BY DA WAY!) if you have any ideas or suggestions for my story (I have scarcely any), I'd be happy to read them and see what I can do for yous. Email me! (strawberrycreamswirls@hotmail.com) This chapter is just to make some things clear, and nothing big happens. It will though! (I hope…) Has a bit of Wufei-bashing though. Nothing major. I tink dat's it. R&R s'il vous plait!  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Heero awoke with the sun's bright rays tearing through his vision. *What time is it?* Heero shook his head, trying to relieve himself of his grogginess. He looked around. He was sitting on the sand leaning against a thick tree trunk. A blanket was tucked in around his body, keeping him warm. *What the hell?!* Heero blinked as last night's peculiar events hit him full force. *Shit, where's the genie?*  
  
As if on cue, a familiar form popped up in front of him. She smiled brightly.  
  
"Hello! I suppose you've had a good night's sleep?" Without waiting for an answer, she held out a fancy breakfast tray filled with pancakes, orange juice, bacon, the works. "I hope you're hungry!"  
  
This was too good to be true. Heero hadn't had food like that in a long while. Heavens knows he couldn't cook it for himself, nor find the time to. He stomach growled. But when Heero looked up at his chef's cheerful face, he knew that breakfast would have to wait. He checked his watch. It was almost ten. The guys would be getting worried.  
  
Heero stood up. He was taller than the girl by some inches. He looked her directly in the eyes and spoke stiffly.  
  
"I need some answers, now."  
  
The girl shrugged, appearing a bit bored. "Shoot. That's what I'm here for."  
  
Heero growled. He didn't like being mocked. "Exactly. What are you? Or what are you? What do you want with me?"  
  
She laughed suddenly. "You people are all the same. So predictable." Then, catching Heero's death glare, she had to stifle a smirk. "Tell me your name, if you please."  
  
Heero hesitated. Was what this girl's game? He guessed it was already too late to back out. "Heero Yuy."  
  
The lady stepped back. "Well then, Master Heero Yuy," she gave a little bow. "Allow me to introduce myself." She snapped her fingers and smoke poofed out of thin air, surrounding her. "My name is Relena. I am the genie from the bottle. Your genie. You may do with me as you wish until your contract expires."  
  
"Contract?" Heero asked, bemused. "What contract?" A sheet of paper and a quill pen popped in his hands.  
  
Relena eyed him warily. "_That_ contract."  
  
Heero skimmed the print. This hereby ensures...blah blah blah, that the one Heero Yuy, 20 years of age, status: blah blah blah, would claim possession of Relena, the Genie of Lamp #01, yadda yadda yadda…the words never seemed to stop. He sighed. It would take hours to rake through all of the crap.  
  
"If you want," Relena quipped. "You can take me for a test run today and sign the contract later. Don't worry, I'm not one of those magic lamp/three wishes genies, I've already exceeded that rank."  
  
Heero contemplated for a minute. He had nothing on his schedule today anyhow, as he thought he would've been dead by now. Aw, hell. He needed some excitement in his life.  
  
"Sure. Come on, I'll take you to my apartment."  
  
Heero walked towards the beach parking lot, and rounded the corner to find his white sports car waiting for him. He smiled inwardly. If there was something that Heero was proud of, it was his car. He waxed it every week, keeping it gleaming and polished smooth. Wing Zero Model, it had cost him an arm and a leg.  
  
Relena waved away the contract with a sweep of her hand and eagerly followed Heero to his car.  
  
She reached him as he unlocked the door and jumped in the drivers seat. Relena strolled over to the other side of the car and followed suit. She wasn't dumb, and learned new things quickly. If need be, Relena was sure that she would be able to fly a plane. /With/ a little help from magic, of course.  
  
The engine roared, and Relena quickly clicked on her seat belt. It wouldn't do to die in a car accident. She peered over at her new master, seemingly to await orders. Heero gave her no acknowledgement as he concentrated on the road ahead.  
  
"So," Relena paused to think of a conversation starter. A thought struck her. "Hey, what about the breakfast I made you? We can't just leave it there on the beach!"  
  
Heero smirked. "Some old hobo will come and eat it. Don't worry about it. I left it out for the poor guys anyway."  
  
Relena smiled. She knew how hungry Master Heero was. He always did care much for others. Underneath that cold exterior, he was very kind-hearted. She turned her head and watched trees speed pass her window.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Well, it's not much, so don't get your hopes up." Heero warned Relena before she stepped out of his car. They had reached his apartment building and Heero was dreading of her reaction to his 'home'. He looked out his window. There were too many folks about. Relena would attract some hell of the people's attention with her get-up, especially the men's'. That would not suffice.  
  
"Hey, uh," Heero started. "Can you, er…um, can you change your clothes? You're gonna be a freak show walking around in public like that."  
  
Relena grinned. "Aw, Master Heero, if I didn't know better I'd say you were ashamed of me. Tut tut tut." She clucked her tongue, delighted to see Heero's annoyance. "It's okay, Master Heero. I understand." She laughed and snapped her fingers. With a faint pop her whole attire changed. Now Relena was wearing a blue tank top and baggy jeans. Her hair was in a messy bun, and as footwear were a pair of high quality sneakers. She looked every bit a regular nineteen-year-old teenager.  
  
Heero sighed inwardly. She was really cute in that outfit. *Shit, Yuy, you're getting' too soft.* Snapping back towards the matter at hand, Heero lead her upstairs to room 27.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
As soon as Heero stuck his key into the door lock, he heard a certain braided baka's voice. *Man. What a way to start my supposed death day.*  
  
The bubbly voice floated out of the room. "Hey, guys! Yuy's out! Let's have a party in his room! I know where he keeps all of his booze! Alright! See ya later, kay? Right man, bye!"  
  
Heero gritted his teeth. He never should've lent that idiot his alternate key. He opened the door, hoping that his friend hadn't invited too many people over.  
  
As soon as he stepped in the room, he was met with a very unwelcome bear hug.  
  
"Hey Heero my man! Long time no see, eh?" Duo Maxwell gave him one of his famous grins. Duo peered over Heero's shoulder, sensing that there was a visitor. And sure enough, there stood a very timid Relena, scuffing her shoe on the doormat. Duo's eyes lit up.  
  
"Hey hey, what have we here?" Duo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Heero. Heero scowled. Duo shoved him out of the way and took Relena's hand in his own. He bent over slightly and kissed it. "It's a pleasure m'lady. Would you care to giveth me the honor of granting me thy fair name?"  
  
Despite herself, Relena giggled. This guy was hilarious. She knew instinctively they would get along well. *Whoever said that chivalry was dead surely hadn't met with the likes of Master Heero's friend yet.* She gave a little curtsy. "My name, good sir, is Relena Peacecraft. The pleasure, I assure you, is all mine."  
  
Duo was pleasantly surprised. The girl had her wits about her. He gave a sideways glance at Heero, who had such a face it would've made hell freeze over. Duo chose to ignore him. "I am Duo Maxwell, fair maiden. Never have I seen such a marvelous beauty such as yours around the likes of this dump." He earned another smile from Relena.  
  
"Now," Duo murmured. "What have you to do with asshole Yuy here? Did you pick him off Main Street? Ow! Shit! What the hell, dick?" Heero had punched Duo in the cheek and the bruise was already forming.  
  
Relena stared at Heero. *What a violent master I have. I'll have to do a lot of work with him.*  
  
Heero cracked his knuckles. "Shut up, Duo. Relena is my…uuh…" *Damn, hadn't thought this far ahead yet.* Heero stuttered.  
  
Relena saved him in the nick of time; he was earning a suspicious look for Duo, still rubbing his bruise. "I'm his second cousin of his great aunt's daughter on his mother's side. Sorry, Heero hasn't gotten my title down pat yet. But we are related, if that's what you're wondering." She got the hint that Heero did not want her identity revealed yet.  
  
Duo dropped his hand. "All righty then. Tell me, whatcha girl like you doing in a place like this?"  
  
Relena was quick to the rescue again. "My grandmother, being a very rich lady, thought I was spending too much time at home. So she told me if I were to go visit my nearest relative for a few months, she would provide for all the expenses. Naturally, I know a good deal when I see one, so here I am."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Phhft, I know a good thing when I see one too, and _he_," indicating to Heero, "is anything but a sweet deal."  
  
Heero growled. This had gone too far. "Duo, get out of here."  
  
Duo laughed. "No thanks, I think I'll stay. The others are bound to arrive any minute now."  
  
"Duo!" Heero's eyes narrowed. "How many people did you invite?"  
  
He shrugged. " Just Wufei so far. I was gonna invite others but you come bounding in here disrupting my phone time!" Duo turned back to Relena. "Hey, wait till you meet the guys. I assure you that you'll like 'em. Especially Wufei."  
  
Relena, oblivious to the way that Duo was eyeing her, simply smiled back happily.  
  
Heero sighed. This was not a good start to the day.  
  
"Hey, let's all go get some lunch!" Relena offered, knowing that her master's stomach was still rumbling.  
  
At the mention of food, Duo automatically agreed. He figured Wufei wouldn't bother to show anyway.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The trio walked into a nearby diner, planning to grab a speedy lunch. Heero and Duo sat down at a table and took their menus.  
  
"Hey," Relena chirped gleefully, "there's a huge fish tank there! I'm gonna go see the fishies!" She walked away to the back of the restaurant.  
  
The fish tank was there to add to the colorful décor, and it was currently doing a damn good job of it. The diner looked nice and friendly to Relena before, but seeing the tropical fish only pushed her liking even more.  
  
Still immersed watching the fish flit around the tank, Relena didn't notice a man walk up behind her.  
  
"Hey missy." Relena jumped when she heard a slick voice in her ear.  
  
She whirled around, finding herself staring into a pair of black, almond shaped eyes.  
  
"E-excuse me, sir?"  
  
The Asian man smiled, a bit evilly.  
  
"A girl like you shouldn't be hanging around all by your lonesome."  
  
Relena was starting to get nervous. This man was not giving her a good look.  
  
"Um, sorry, I hear my friends calling me." Relena tried to brush past the stranger, but she didn't get far.  
  
The man grabbed her wrist tightly. "Don't walk away in the middle of a conversation. It's very rude. And we were just getting acquainted, too."  
  
Relena tried to pull away, but no avail. Her temper was rising. "Let _go_ of me!" She looked around. They were starting to attract a crowd.  
  
"Not so fast. Tell me your name."  
  
Relena pulled harder. His breath was full of alcohol. Would some people never learn? "No! Can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
Her captor sneered. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't enjoy my company, missy. I warn you, don't get on my bad side."  
  
Relena stopped struggling. *No sir, don't get on _my_ bad side.* Relena raised her hand, already feeling power concentrating in her palm. She thrust her palm forward.  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
Relena's hand stopped a hair away from the black-haired man's cheek. That was Heero's voice.  
  
"Yuy!" The guy loosened his grip on Relena's wrist. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Relena stepped back. She turned away and hurried back to where Heero was standing, a murderous stare on his face. "Master Heero?" She whispered lightly, away from Duo's ears. "You know that ass?"  
  
Heero was still glaring at Wufei as he walked up. "Chang, what the _hell_ do you think you were doing?"  
  
Wufei smirked. "You mean to your slut?"  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that," he said, suddenly feeling enraged as Relena was insulted. "However, I would like to ask you how many alcoholic beverages you have consumed."  
  
"What I have drank is none of your affair." Wufei spat back.  
  
"Hoo boy! I'd say about seven beers, judging by the looks of it." Duo voice chimed in from where he was sitting comfortably with his feet propped on the table. He checked his watch. "And it's only one in the afternoon! Shit, man! What have you been up to?"  
  
Relena sat down beside Duo and noticed a flash of pain spark in Wufei's eyes. She bent her head down. Some things weren't any of her concern.  
  
Wufei was silent for a moment. Then he plopped in the seat across from Duo and pushed his feet out of the way. His voice cracked, and his eyes stared at nothing. "Sally left me."  
  
Duo sat up, startled, and Heero regained his seat beside Wufei. "Oh dude, I didn't know," Duo whispered. "Sorry. There anything you need?" Wufei shook his head.  
  
Relena remained still during Wufei's confession, wondering who the girl Sally was. Obviously she had hurt Wufei awfully. She chewed her lower lip nervously.  
  
The food arrived. Wufei didn't touch anything.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
They were back in Heero's apartment, watching TV.  
  
Duo spoke up in the middle of a commercial. "Hey, Wu-man. On the phone you sounded ok. When did Sally dump you?"  
  
Wufei winced. "She phoned me right after you did. I was in shock, so I decided to take a rain check on raiding Yuy's fridge and get myself dead drunk. And don't call me that name." Duo shrugged.  
  
Relena stood up and headed over to the washroom. How could a day that started out good turn into something so depressing? She sighed and leaned against the closed door. What was she getting herself into here with these people?  
  
Back in the living room, Duo grinned. "Geez Heero, you've got one hot cousin or step sister or whatever she is." It was an attempt to start some excitement.  
  
Heero twitched inside. *Where did that come from?* He looked over to Duo. "Shut your mouth."  
  
"Ooh, possessive, are we?"  
  
"I said shut up, Maxwell."  
  
"Make me."  
  
And thus started another Yuy vs. Maxwell fight that was practically an everyday ritual to those who knew them well. Wufei rolled his eyes and focused his attention to the television screen.  
  
Relena, hearing the ruckus and swearing from the other room, rushed out to see her master get punched in the gut. *Oh damn* She stared at Wufei, who seemed not to notice the fight breaking out in full force. She ran up to Heero, panicking.  
  
"Hey! Stop this fighting!" The men paid her no notice. "I said stop!" Again, no effect. Relena was losing patience. "PLEASE STOP THIS INSTANT!" Duo received another blow to the cheek. They continued fighting, neither tired.  
  
Relena closed her eyes. She could not tolerate seeing her Master Heero get hurt, no matter who was hitting him. Her anger was boiling, along with her power. Relena was trembling now. Without rationalizing, she threw back her arm and flung it in the direction of the wall.  
  
BAM.  
  
Duo slumped down on the ground, nearly knocked out. He shook his dazed head and struggled to his feet. "Fuck! What the hell was that, Heero? Jesus Christ! You can't be _that_ pissed at me!" Duo wiped his mouth. Good gosh, he was bleeding.  
  
Heero was speechless. "I…I didn't hit you."  
  
Duo stared. "Say what? Of course you did! And a mighty blow it was too!"  
  
"Duo, I was gonna kick you. There was no way that I could've punched you into that wall."  
  
Duo looked at Wufei. "Did you see what happened?" But Wufei wasn't looking at him. He was looking at Relena, jaw open slightly.  
  
Relena's eyes darted around the room. Attention was spotlighted on her. *Uh oh, this wasn't supposed to happen!* Thinking of no other alternative, she snapped her fingers.  
  
Duo blinked. Heero blinked. Wufei blinked.  
  
"Uh, what were we doing?" Duo's mind was completely void of what had occurred in the last few minutes. All he could remember was Relena walking up to go to the washroom. Now he was leaning against Heero's wall, clothes rumpled. He rubbed his eyes. *What the hell? Blood?* He examined his hand. There was wet blood, faintly rubbed, on a trail across his thumb.  
  
Relena gulped. Well, she started this mess; she would have to get out of it. "Duo, Wufei, uh, Heero was just showing you out, weren't you Heero?" Heero regarded her dumbly. "Uh, it's getting late. I think it's time to head on home."  
  
Still bewildered, Wufei and Duo found themselves being pushed out of the door by a very hurried Relena. "Uh…yeah, ok." Not knowing what else to do, they slipped on their shoes and headed out.  
  
Duo turned back. "Um, Relena? Care to explain what just happened?"  
  
Relena stuttered. "Explain what?"  
  
"Yes, Relena, you're the only one who seems to have any idea of what occurred here." Wufei added.  
  
"Guys, you're getting paranoid." Heero spoke up, joining them at the door. "Just leave already."  
  
"Sheesh, you don't have to be rude about it." Duo put in his jacket. "I was just askin'. But really, why am I so blinky-blinky?" He cast a suspicious glance to the blonde girl.  
  
"Duo, nothing happened. Why are you all on my case?"  
  
"Yeah Maxwell. Relax, will you? Come on, let's go." Wufei left.  
  
Duo followed him hesitantly to the hallway. "Alright, but I still think- " He retreated his steps back to Heero's front door. "I have another question." He was answered with a door slamming in his face.  
  
Duo headed out to the apartment entrance. He was more confused that ever. Giving Heero's closed door one last inspection, he walked down the stairs.  
  
*Something's really strange about you, Relena Peacecraft. And I intend to find out what.*  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Review pwease! How was this chapter? More chaos to come! What trouble is stirring in Duo's mind? And the next chapter: Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton! 


	3. Chapter Three: The Circus, Part I

Genie Magic  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I was, uh.abducted by alien men called -what was the word they told me? - Martians! That's right! Ha ha! Am utterly perfect and unbreakable alibi! *rubs hands together evilly*  
  
Erm.yes, well. Now onto the fic.yes. I have received a complaint about my foul language. Eep! Sorry! I didn't realize that I "casually swore" so much! *grumbles about The Simpsons rubbing off* Ok, I'll try to keep the potty mouth a bit cleaner from now on, but you gotta understand that these people are 20 year olds. They're expected to cuss every now and then! Anyway, my sincerest apologies. But thank you for reviewing! THANX TO _EVERYONE_ FOR REVIEWING, HEAR?! Good.  
  
Disclaimer: *stares at you* 0______0. What're ya expecting me to say? *puts on a snooty English accent* Oh yes, I own Gundam Wing and I roll around on my mountain of money every night before I go to bed. Next week I shall purchase the FBI and take over the world! Tra la la la la! (I was being sarcastic, if you couldn't tell. If you really couldn't, I suggest you get some professional help.)  
  
~*~Chapter 3~*~  
  
Relena chewed nervously on her bottom lip as Heero locked the door. The look on his face was not pleasant. He looked ready to kill.  
  
*Uh oh. Think fast, Relena girl! Distraction! You've gotta distract him! Change the subject!*  
  
"So!" Relena piped up cheerfully, feeling the exact opposite inside. "What d'ya think?" She spread out her arms, presenting herself.  
  
Heero scowled. "I think that you owe me an explanation."  
  
Relena smiled, a bit uncertain. *Change the subject or you won't get the contract! You can't make him sign it if he's angry!*  
  
Aloud she said: "Well, you thought wrong. I'm hungry. Where do you keep the grub around here? And I think you need to fix your wall before termites infest your apartment." She walked hastily to the kitchen.  
  
Heero shook his head. That girl was more trouble than she was worth. Of course, he could get rid of her easily enough. Still thinking about his would be 'deal', he was startled when he heard a small bang. He rushed over to the kitchen.  
  
Relena was frozen beside the microwave, her finger hovering near the eject button, her shirt splattered with a brown sauce. Inside the microwave was half a can of baked beans, the other half blown off its rocker.  
  
"Relena, what in the world do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Um," she answered, trying to find the words. "I _was_ trying to make bean soup, 'cuz you know how if you melt ice cream it turns soupy? I though if you melted the beans it would make bean soup! Save the fuss of the stove, right? And I didn't want you to wait for dinner so I just, um.sped things up a bit. With my magic."  
  
Heero glared at her. "And what am I supposed to do with this mess?" He said, waving at the microwave. There was steam hissing from the tin can. The entire contents of the can had burst out everywhere.  
  
"The mess?" Relena grinned. "Is that all you're worried about?" She snapped her fingers and all the remnants of the cooking disaster disappeared. Heero blinked.  
  
Relena, looking at her watch, extracted a feather pen and the contract from her pocket. "Um, Heero Yuy, sir," addressing the client formally (as was the way she was taught to when making an agreement). Heero looked at her, still slightly bewildered. "I don't mean to be pushy, but my time's almost up. If you don't sign this in the next five minutes, I'm outta here."  
  
Heero furrowed his brow in thought. She did cause a heap of trouble today. But it was really very entertaining. She could keep his place perfect as long as she was here, and save him a lot of work. But how would he explain her to the guys? Heero Yuy did not like nuisances. And this predicament he was in was a fully blown nuisance. He was about to shake his head and say no when he felt a bad feeling in his guts. *Come on Yuy! Just say no! You said it yourself: she's more trouble than she's worth! Imagine what your life will become! Getting rid of her would be the best choice.*  
  
But as Heero raised his eyes to stare into Relena's aquamarine ones, he couldn't force himself to do it. There was something about this girl, although he couldn't say just what. He felt, oddly enough, better with her. Not exactly /better/, better wasn't the proper word. But it was the only one he could think of to describe it.  
  
Relena waited patiently. Mustn't rush the client.  
  
"I can do other stuff," she offered. She pointed to the table and /pop!/ There lay an incredible feast, fit for a king. Turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, fresh salad, and fruit basket, some beer and pop, pies, cakes, lasagna, pizza, you name it. Heero walked over to the table, uncertain of what would happen if he touched the delicious looking food. He picked up a ripe red apple. It was real. He whipped his head around to stare at Relena. Surely this was costing him one of his wishes! Oh right, she didn't do the wish thing. If she could at least cook and clean, maybe then she could be worth the trouble, like a personal maid he wouldn't have to pay!  
  
"Fine. Relena, you've got yourself a deal."  
  
Relena clapped her hands, obviously thrilled. Heero felt a strange warmness spread inside his body when he saw her smile.  
  
"Yay! Oh Master Heero! You won't regret it! I promise you! I'll patch up things with your friends, too! Now then. How long do you want me for?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"My contact, Master Heero," Relena sighed. How could he be that oblivious? "How long do you want me to be your genie?"  
  
"Two years," he blurted out before he could stop himself.  
  
"Two years? That's an awfully long time, sir, if I may say so myself. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider? One year perhaps is better."  
  
*Oh no. I definitely want you for more than a year.* Heero mentally slapped himself. *What the hell was that? Steady yourself, Yuy! Don't screw up now!*  
  
"Why, you think it's too hard?" Heero smirked. This way he didn't have admit anything too embarrassing.  
  
"Why Master Heero! Is that a challenge?"  
  
"You can take it anyway you want. I wasn't implying anything."  
  
Relena gave an evil grin. "Your wish is my command, Master Heero." She took the pen and gave a few quick marks on the paper, signed it, and handed it to Heero. At the very bottom of the contract there was a space, and beside it marked:  
  
'In agreement to all terms and conditions, for the length of (2) years, Genie (Relena -Lamp 01), this contract hereby states that (Heero Yuy) is her Master, no strings attached. This contract is null and void lest there be [A] a problem with or inside the contract, [B] the Master cuts the term before the contract is fulfilled; [C] the NWGA causes the genie to end the contract. Sign here.'  
  
Heero used the feather to tickle his chin. "What's NWGA?"  
  
"The National Worldwide Genie Association." Relena murmured without hesitation.  
  
Heero gave her one last look, the genie he owned -practically- for the next two years. *God help me,* he thought, and signed the paper.  
  
With a loud poof, the contract rolled up a disappeared. Then two copies appeared, one floating to Heero and the other to Relena. Relena reached up and folded the contract, tucking it in her pocket. Heero reread the bottom. Under his signature, empty before, it now said: The NWGA thanks you for your cooperation, and hope your Genie shall prove to be more than satisfactory. If any problems should arouse, please do not hesitate to call us for assistance. Your Genie shall have the telephone number. Best of luck to you, Mr. Heero Yuy! May all of your wishes come true!  
  
"That's your copy, you know," Relena said. "You can read over the contract at your leisure or even rip it up, whatever you want."  
  
"What happens when I rip it up?"  
  
"Well, first you say what you want to happen. Like, for instance, 'I hereby proclaim that Relena of Lamp no.01 shall not serve me any longer,' and then you just rip it in half. Should you do that, then I'm gone, no matter what the circumstances."  
  
"I see."  
  
There was an awkward pause. "So.," Heero said, his voice deadpan. "Do you have your own place to sleep, or do I have to provide it?"  
  
Relena looked horrified. "Oh no no! We genies come equipped for anything that we need in any such situations! You don't need to worry about me!" She smiled suddenly. "It's been a big day, Master Heero. Why don't you go get some sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Heero, still a bit miffed, walked to the bathroom.  
  
When he emerged, ready for bed, he returned to his living room. Relena was sitting in his couch, staring out of the balcony window. Her face held a wistful expression, almost glowing as the moonlight bathed it in. The curtains were pushed back as far as they would go, the lights turned off, and it left Heero's apartment cast in eerie night shadows. Heero was almost afraid to disturb her trance. She looked like a porcelain doll, unmoving. He had to see if she was real.  
  
"Relena?" he asked.  
  
She whirled around, surprised to see him standing there. "Yes, Master Heero?"  
  
Heero faltered, unsure of what to say. "Um, good night."  
  
She gave a soft smile. "Good night, Master Heero."  
  
Heero closed the door to his bedroom. *Master.I guess I'll be hearing that a lot more from now on.* He shook his head. This whole thing had to be a dream. Strange though, he thought, as he held the contract in his hand. This was a dream he didn't want to end.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Heero awoke to the smell of fresh bacon. He inhaled deeply, still half asleep. He enjoyed the smell of the morning. It wasn't that he couldn't cook bacon. He was actually a pretty good chef. He just usually woke up late, and had to miss breakfast.  
  
There was a knock on his door. "Master Heero?" Relena voice chirped up. "I made you breakfast."  
  
"Come in," Heero sighed out. The sun was shining in his eyes, traveling in from a split in the curtain cloth. He figured he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anyways. Relena opened to door, holding out a food tray. She gently set it on Heero's lap. He picked up a fork and ate slowly, savoring the taste.  
  
Heero's ears perked up. There was a distant melody traveling through the air. Accompanying it was the shouts of people, laughing and having fun.  
  
"What's all the commotion about?"  
  
Relena beamed. She threw open the windows and pointed outwards. "There's a circus in town!"  
  
Heero continued eating. "So?"  
  
Relena's sunny disposition was turned upside down. "I, was, you know, hoping we could go."  
  
Heero didn't even look up. "No."  
  
"Why not? It's a beautiful day!"  
  
"I said no."  
  
"But it'll be fun!" Relena protested.  
  
"Look," Heero snapped. "I don't feel like going, so forget about it."  
  
"Fine," Relena grumbled. "Geez, you must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed today."  
  
Heero shot her a look.  
  
Relena marched out of his room, obviously upset. Heero crooked an eye after her. Her demeanor caused something to stir deep inside him. She was angry. It wouldn't do to have an angry genie. Especially if it was his fault. Heero moved the tray to the side and got up. He would have to apologize.  
  
Relena flipped on the televison. What a bastard. She didn't even know why she took on this job. She goes and makes him breakfast, twice, receiving no thanks whatsoever. What a _bastard_. Her master even refused to have some fun. He was mean, cold, rude, and, and.handsome, and strong, and sexy, and mysterious, and.lost. He needed her help. Relena had been kind enough not to even mention the situation that was brought up when they first met. He was trying to commit suicide, for pity's sake! Why though.  
  
Her head turned when she heard the sound of footsteps. Heero came into view, wearing a white muscle top and jeans. Leisure clothes. He was wearing nice, comfortable, leisure clothes! Did he have a change of heart? *Woah, girl, don't get ahead of yourself! Knowing him, he's probably going to ignore you for the whole day.*  
  
Heero saw his genie's expression as she flipped through channels. She was hurt, though she did well to cover it. But she ought to learn that no one could fool Heero Yuy.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
She looked at him, pasting a huge fake grin on her face. "What is it, Master Heero? Is there something you desire?"  
  
Heero winced. Using that tone was cruel, making him feel even guiltier. "I'm gonna make a deal with you." What was he saying? "I'll go to the circus with you, but you have to clean the whole house. By yourself."  
  
Relena jumped up, her cloud of despair gone. "Sure thing Master Heero! Thank you! Can I clean the house when we get back?"  
  
"That's fine," Heero murmured, secretly proud that he could make Relena so excited.  
  
"Ooh, this is going to be a great day! I have to get ready! How about a picnic lunch?" She walked to the kitchen, ideas filling her head.  
  
"Relena!" Heero called. She turned. "Remember, you're my cousin."  
  
She gave him a mock salute.  
  
Heero sighed. He was hungry. He went back to his bedroom. Breakfast was waiting.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was, Heero admitted later, a perfect day. The sun was shining, the grass green, birds singing, a light breeze blowing. Heero scowled. The weather did not match his mood. He was in the mood to kill. He glanced at his companion to his right.  
  
Relena was enjoying herself immensely, and they had only entered the circus gates. She loved sunny weather, it always cheered up even the most awful of moods. Her master did not share her enthusiasm. Ah, the day was young. He would be grinning before lunch, even if she had to force him.  
  
The duo walked through the circus slowly, Relena pointing out anything that caught her attention. Heero was barely starting to relax, but was in a better temper than that morning. They stopped for cotton candy.  
  
Relena giggled. The sweet was yummy. She licked her lips. The slight move caught Heero's attention. She was really quite childish, the smallest of things amusing her to no end. But she was surrounded with an innocence that he had never seen before. The situation he was in now: taking a girl out to the circus, eating cotton candy, was really quite priceless.  
  
"Master Heero! Look at that sign!" Relena caught his arm, pointing wildly.  
  
He hissed at her. "Not Master, remember? Just Heero. Your cousin."  
  
Relena smiled, ashamed. "Oh, right. Sorry."  
  
A man had placed a large sign, displaying an arrow. It said: Dangerous, deadly, edge-of-your seats circus acts! Come see the acrobats, knife- throwers, fire-breathers! Show starts in the Main tent at two-thirty.  
  
"Let's go! The show starts soon! Hurry!" Relena had bounded on her feet, and was dragging a very unwilling Heero across the grass.  
  
"Relena," he growled. "It's just a waste of time. The show's probably not even half decent."  
  
"But what if there's a," her voice dropped. "A _magic show_?"  
  
He stared.  
  
"I adore magic shows!" Relena beamed. "I like seeing the best they can do, knowing that I can do better." She frowned when Heero rolled his eyes.  
  
"Phhplt," Relena blew a raspberry. "Who cares what you think? Let's go!"  
  
"Hey," Heero shot back. "I found you, I revived you, and I deserve some respect. Don't you dare talk to me like that."  
  
Relena grinned. "Oh, I'm sorry, Heero, but I believe your original orders stated that I was to be your cousin today." She stuck her tongue out at him, and sped away to the Main Tent.  
  
Heero grimaced. It was gonna be a long day.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Yeah, sorry, it's been a while! I know I said that Q and T man were in this chappie, but I just couldn't put them in here! Call me lazy, call me crazy.I just didn't want to. Don't ask me why, I'm just strange that way. And there ain't nothing you can do about it! HAHAHAHAHA.*ehem* R & R pleasees! 


	4. Chapter Four: The Circus, Part II

Genie Magic  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
A/N: Hee hee. It's me again! First off, a big honkin' thank you to all my reviewers! May your Christmas stockings be filled with goodies galore. And just as a side note: sorry if my story's going' a bit too fast for your tastes. I'll try to tune it down slower. Tell me how ya like this chap!  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
The stadiums were packed full of people, seniors and kiddies alike. Everyone's faces were filled with smiles, their eyes gleaming with excitement. The toddlers fidgeted impatiently in their seats, waiting for the first circus show of their lives. The tent echoed with cheering as the lighted dimmed down.  
  
A single spotlight was focused onto the middle of the tent field. A brightly suited ringmaster calmly walked out and stood in the centre of the light. He raised his hat, bowed down low, winked to the small girl in the front row, and raised his microphone to his lips.  
  
"Are you ready to RRRRUUUUUUMMMBBBLLLEEEEEEEEE?!!"  
  
Everyone screamed in agreement.  
  
"I can't hear you!!"  
  
The screaming increased in volume.  
  
From their seats in the middle section of the stands, Heero frowned at the noisy. Must they shout like that? The man just asked a simple question. He looked around at the sheer number of people that had showed up, and back to the ringmaster at centre stage, still attempting to make the crowd yell louder. He satisfied himself with the knowledge that he picked up perfect seats. Near enough to see everything clearly, far enough to avoid getting wet.  
  
Relena, sitting beside him, was clearly losing her head. She was cheering for all she was worth, and with the light reflecting of her wheat-gold hair, her cheeks flushed, her lips red, she looked remarkably juvenile. Heero wanted to kiss her right then and there.  
  
A blaring of trumpets and the ratting of drums reclaimed his attention to the show. The ringmaster had left centre stage, and now a line of elephants were slowly marching into the ring. Heero wrinkled his nose. Wherever there were elephants, there was the stench of elephant crap.  
  
Relena was glowing with excitement. "Look at the elephants! Aren't they adorable?" The elephants stood up on their hind legs. "Wow! They're so big!" The elephants twirled in a circle. "Eek! They're so cute!" The elephants sat down in unison with a huge thump. "I love elephants!"  
  
Heero was not enjoying himself.  
  
~ *~ Five clowns, ten tigers, twenty toy poodles, fifteen trapeze artists and a comedy skit later~*~  
  
Heero groaned. How long was this torture supposed to last? Though even he had to admit that clowns and flying banana-cream pies were extremely entertaining.  
  
He felt a weight on his arm and turned to see Relena pulled on his sleeve. She was staring at the side doors where the people (or animals) from the next act would stand and wait for their cue.  
  
There stood a magician in a suit and cape, complete with the curly black moustache and the shiny top hat. He was shouting and shaking his fists furiously at a young boy clutching two broken pieces of what was the magician's wand. The noise of the crowd drowned out most of their one-sided conversation, but Heero managed to catch wisps of what he was screaming: "incompetent..imbecile.get you fired for this.ungrateful little." The boy was obviously frightened and was trying to say something, but was stuttering too much to get a sentence out.  
  
The obese magician stopped his lecture for a minute to catch his breath, his face red. The assistant boy reached from his duffel bag and extracted a new wand, his lips murmuring something that Heero could tell was an apology.  
  
"Why the hell would that boy apologize?" Relena whispered to her companion. "I was watching before. He came to bring the magic guy a water bottle and the magician accidentally stepped on his own wand, then started yelling and blaming it on the poor little guy. He didn't do anything wrong! Look at him! The mean magician scared him to near tears!"  
  
Heero caught a flicker of anger in Relena's aquamarine eyes.  
  
"So?" He asked.  
  
Relena huffed. "So! I don't like people who are mean to kids, especially when it's their own fault! I saw that guy when we came in the tent. He threw a glass of water at a one of the toy poodles and laughed! Can you believe him?"  
  
She ended her rant as the object of her complaints stepped under the yellow spotlight. He gave a short introduction, took off his hat, and started his act with the classic 'pull a rabbit out of the top hat' trick. He showed the audience that his hat was indeed empty, and reached inside the piece of headwear.  
  
Heero yawned. He didn't notice the tiny smirk that had formed on Relena's face.  
  
The magician was still wriggling his hand around, trying to find his rabbit. His face was anxious. A child in the row to the front of Heero laughed. "He can't find his rabbit!"  
  
After a few tense moments, the magician hand finally hit upon something. He triumphantly pulled it out, only to find that he was holding a stuffed bunny.  
  
Everyone roared with laughter. The magician paled, and tried again. This time he pulled out a balloon animal. The kids loved it. Heero stole a glance at Relena, who had not made a movement since her earlier outburst. Her eyes remained locked onto the man with the stuffed bunny. Her lips were pressed into a neat line. Her eyes glittered dangerously in the shadows of the tent.  
  
The magician chuckled nervously, unaware of what to do. He decided to proceed onto his next trick, and slapped his hat back on his balding head. He was instantly drenched with a torrent of water gushing out of his top hat, soaked from head to toe. The hat was dripping water.plit-plat, plit- plat, on the magic man's nose. The crowd was dead silent, and then exploded with guffaws.  
  
Heero smiled. This was getting funny. Relena remained her composed self.  
  
The magician, still sputtering, ignored his very wet state and pulled down his sleeved cuffs, allowing the audience to peer inside and see nothing but the cloth from his shirt. The show must go on, after all. He reached inside his left sleeve and pulled out a black handkerchief, tied to another one, and another one, and so on. The magician smiled, his trick had worked. But while he was busy pulling the strips of material from his arm, the handkerchiefs pulled out flew up in the air, and straightened out. The first one had the word 'laugh' written in bold white letters. The next handkerchief, poised in midair, revealed the word 'if'. And so it continued, with the message: Laugh if you can read this!  
  
The whole tent did.  
  
The magician, confused as to what was so funny, blanched at the sight of his handkerchiefs floating in a neat line, supported by nothing. The entire piece of tied cloths then wound up tightly, and slapped the magician on his large ass. (1) Smack!  
  
The kids howled with laughter, while the adults tried very hard to keep their faces composed. Heero smiled at Relena.  
  
"Did you do that?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
She shrugged. "Do what? I haven't even moved from my seat."  
  
Heero raised his eyebrows at her, and turned his attention back to the spectacle at centre stage. The magician was now currently holding a bouquet or burning flowers, and a dove was perched on his head, pecking his scalp every now and then. "Ow! Ladies and gentlemen, if you'll just bear with me for a second, I seem to be having some technical difficulties," the magician was saying in a gruff, strained voice, his hand trying to shoo the bird away while trying to stamp out the fire with his foot. "Ow! Ow!"  
  
There was a bang. An explosion of smoke poofed from under the magician's foot, and he was engulfed in it. When the smoke cleared away, he was left standing half naked in tattered rags, his hat blown to shreds, holding a bunch of flower stems. The dove was hovering above him, and cooed politely as it let out a dropping. It landed right square in the middle of the magician's round head.  
  
The entire audience gave him a standing ovation.  
  
The magician was now glowing with rage and humiliation, and he was shrieking "Send in the clowns, dammit! Do you hear me? Send in the Goddamn clowns!!" He was foaming a bit at the edge of his mouth. His whole face a beet red. Smoke was literally coming out of his ears.  
  
Heero grinned. The guy wore yellow polka-dot boxers.  
  
Intermission was called.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Outside, Heero and Relena were eating hotdogs underneath the shade of a large oak tree. They appeared to be in light conversation, with Relena laughing every now and then. Heero's façade did not change. He did notice, however, a young male with a head of platinum blonde making his way through the stream or people. He was headed this way.  
  
The man waved his hand when he was within a few meters distance. "Heero!" He called. His crystal blue eyes sparkled.  
  
Heero straightened his relaxed posture and nodded his acknowledgement. "Quatre."  
  
Relena was curious. "Who's he?"  
  
"His name's Quatre Winner. He's the heir of the Winner Foundation and fortune. His family name owns practically a third of all the companies, businesses, manufacturing plants in the world. He's the richest person in this country. You name it, he's got it. This circus is actually his own 'little' project that he started as a hobby. Now it's the most widely acclaimed one on Earth."  
  
"And he knows _you_?" Relena felt mildly peeved.  
  
"We went to college together," Heero murmured, not feeling the slightest bit arrogant for knowing a celebrity.  
  
The famous Quatre Winner approached the couple, oblivious to the whispers and pointing of fingers behind his back.  
  
"How are you, Heero?" He smiled. "I haven't heard from you in a while."  
  
"I've been busy," was the reply.  
  
"Ah, I see," Quatre knew his friend long enough to understand when he did not want to elaborate on things. He changed his subject to the golden haired beauty standing shyly next to Heero. "And who is this?" He extended his hand.  
  
Relena stuttered. *Damn, he's cute* She shook his hand. He had a warm, firm grip.  
  
"I'm Relena P-Peacecraft, Mr. Winner. I, ah- I'm one of Heero's distant cousins. Just here on a friendly family visit."  
  
Quatre raised his eyebrows and surveyed the two people staring back at him. "Family, huh? You guys look nothing alike. From a stranger's point of view, you'd look like a pair of lovebirds."  
  
Relena blushed scarlet. "No, it's nothing like that, Mr. Winner."  
  
Quatre glanced at her with a sad smile. "Did Heero tell you to call me that? Don't listen to him. I hate formal names. Just Quatre is fine, Relena."  
  
They talked for a while, and Relena's pleasant introduction with her new friend ended when a tall, dark haired man with long bangs came up to them.  
  
"Quatre. Heero." His voice was deep and soothing. Relena looked at him curiously, scanning him over in her mind.  
  
*Hmmm.this man has an interesting past, but never reveals it. He's not cold like Heero, but much firmer. I wonder who he is.*  
  
Then, as if Heero read her mind, he answered. "Relena, this is another college friend of mine. Trowa Barton. Trowa, this is Relena, my cousin."  
  
Trowa took Relena's smooth hand, bent his head, and kissed it. Relena's cheeks warmed up instantly. Their eyes locked as Trowa stood tall again. His irises were the most brilliant green. But they were dull, and did not sparkle as intensely as Quatre's did. Perhaps this Trowa Barton needed a good dose of Relena's unique brand of magic as well.  
  
The foursome walked through the circus grounds, talking about everything and nothing, taking the time to notice the bubbling life around them. Relena was surprised to find that Quatre was an extremely down-to- earth kind of guy; he would rather sit home and watch hockey than to earn another million dollars. Relena took an immediate liking to the wealthy blonde. He was kind to everyone, and did not let his success go to his head. It was difficult to meet Quatre Winner and not be charmed by his handsome smile and dazzling personality.  
  
And Trowa too, although solid and silent, was not one to take the life he was blessed with and take it for granted. Trowa was a circus clown/performer. Not just any old clown, however. Trowa Barton was the most famous trapeze artist and circus daredevil in the world. (2) Girls flocked from miles around to watch him perform his death-defying acrobatic tricks. Paired up with his attractive knife-throwing sister Catherine, the two raked in money faster than a vacuum sucks up dirt. They were the circus' main attraction.  
  
Trowa left the group around four o'clock to prepare for his next show, but not before giving Heero and Relena a couple of primo seats, front row center. Unlike their previous circus show when it was wise to keep a fair distance away from the performers, Trowa's set of all-human tricks were most spectacular seen close-up. Relena thanked him, wished him luck, and promised to be there to cheer him on.  
  
Trowa had smiled, and his eyes glittered momentarily with a happy satisfaction as he walked away.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Relena," Heero growled. "Come on. Forget about popcorn, the show's about to start without us. Do you realize how many giddy teenage girls are going to try and steal our seats to be beside Quatre?"  
  
Relena waved her hand at him, signifying for him to be patient. She grabbed her bag of buttery popcorn, paid the vendor, grabbed Heero's wrist and sped to the Acrobatic Tent.  
  
Heero was disappointed when she let go of his hand to retrieve her ticket.  
  
Unfortunately, Relena couldn't, try as she might, to balance her popcorn bag, her complementary program booklet (courtesy of Quatre), and a large drink while reaching in her pocket to get her ticket.  
  
She didn't realize that she was about to step onto a carelessly thrown banana peel lying innocently on the ground.  
  
Heero cried out in warning, but her foot had already slipped. He grabbed her food, but did not prevent Relena from crashing into a tall gentleman standing behind her.  
  
She stood up hastily, embarrassed, and muttered a string of apologies to the person she had knocked down. She extended a hand, pulled him to his feet and began brushing his clothes free of dirt.  
  
"There's no need for that, miss," the man said kindly.  
  
She looked up to meet his eyes and gasped slightly when she recognized who it was. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Milliardo, what're you doing here?!?!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
That's it for chapter 4. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review, all right?? And the moral of the chapter is: "Don't litter if you don't want to have unwelcome rendezvouses." Does that make sense? I hope so.  
  
(1) Wet towel slap! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Stupid mean magician man deserved it. (2) You know, Trowa's like those people in 'Le Cirque du Soleil'! Their circus has no animals; it's all human, mind-boggling, body-bending tricks. You need lots of practice and endurance to be one of those heavy duty performers, I'll tell you that! *nods* 


	5. Chapter Five: Oh Brother, Where Art Thou...

*~Genie Magic~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Even if I did, I wouldn't.I.er, I can't think of a way to finish that sentence. Sorry. The idea of owning the damn thingamajig is so farfetched it wipes my mind blank.  
  
A/N: I'M REALLY SORRY PEOPLE. I've gotten some reviews that "subtly" mention that I update too slowly, or to hurry it on up and get my wheels in gear. But ya know, I just can't seem to do it. I try, honestly, I do. But I just can't seem to write (or type, as the case may be) on most days. But when I get rolling, I do write a lot. I think that I might update sooner during holidays, tho.  
  
Devil SPL on my shoulder: That's right. Tell 'em what they want to hear! Keep the crud comin' gurlie!  
  
Angel SPL on my other shoulder: What kind of a lame-brain excuse was that?? It wasn't even in the category of a satisfying excuse! You're a disgrace to people-making-excuses everywhere! Gotahell!!  
  
Sigh.  
  
Oh, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE!!! I hope you all got what you wanted for Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanza.whatever you celebrate. Have a wonderful New Years'.  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
"Hello Relena." Milliardo Peacecraft smiled gently under a veil of long blond bangs.  
  
"Milliardo! Are you retarded? What the heck are you doing here?!" Relena hissed, as she poked him in the chest. "Gah! Of all the times, of all the places, of all the people!! You had to show up here, now, with me!!"  
  
Her brother smirked. Little sister has a red face.  
  
"You know what?" Relena huffed, her temper simmering down. "I don't have time for this. I'll talk to you later. I've got to go." She whirled around.  
  
"Oh, are you avoiding me now?" The low voice taunted her. Then.a loud /snap/ vibrated through the air. Relena froze. *No. He didn't. He couldn't have.*  
  
She turned back and whipped her head furiously around her, watching everything, everyone. She sucked in a breath. *He did.*  
  
People were standing dead still in their positions; the bouncy balloons were frozen into statues, the music had died out completely, and the air had pricked into millions of glass shards. A bird was hovering in midair; its wings were not beating. A little girl was laughing and her mouth was wide open, but she was not breathing. The world was tinted blue and gray, only a shadow of the life it was. There was no wind. There were no sounds. It was just empty, a void, full of nothing but silence.  
  
And in the midst of it all, Relena's brother stood looking smug as if he had done something extremely clever.  
  
"Look what I learned while you were away, little sis." He smiled ever so slightly.  
  
"Milliardo!" Relena exploded, her face cracked into a full-out grin. She ran to him and flung her arms around his neck and gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. She was laughing, and hiccupping and stammering; she couldn't care less.  
  
Her brother! Her brother, Milliardo, who had been with her her whole life, raised her, taught her about life, who had suffered for two years in solitary training, whom she had only a chance to see every few months just because of that, had done it. He had struggled, suffered, hurt, sweat, strained, and pushed himself to his very edge.and triumphed.  
  
He had learned the Art of Time.  
  
"You did it you did it you did it! I'm SO PROUD of you! You can freeze time!!" She hugged him harder. "I guess your training really paid off!"  
  
"I guess so." Milliardo couldn't help the grin that formed on his face to see his sister so happy for him. Her ecstatic nature was contagious.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Heero frowned. Relena's bubbly happiness seemed to have multiplied ten-fold since she collided with that stranger. Did something happen that he had missed? Her eyes were now glued to the knife act.  
  
He cleared his thoughts and concentrated on Trowa's performance. She must just be super hyped for the show. And Heero had to admit, the guy was pretty good. He didn't even flinch as one of his sister's daggers cut through the air and landed a hair above his left ear.  
  
After the show was over, Quatre took his guests backstage and walked off in search for a spare sweater from Trowa. (Some hysterical girl had ripped his off his shoulders earlier.) Relena congratulated Trowa on an awesome show as he stood there modestly, with the tiniest hint of red creeping across his cheeks.  
  
Then Quatre returned, chatting cheerfully with Catherine, Trowa's elder sister, and they all decided to go to dinner together, Quatre's treat. It _was_ his restaurant, after all.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Relena sighed and stretched out her arms. It had been a glorious day. She had three new friends and she proved that even that hardest and coldest people like Heero Yuy could melt for a day and have fun at the circus.  
  
Her chores were done. True to her word, Relena had cleaned up the entire apartment, leaving the tile floors sparkling clean and the entire vicinity smelling fresh.  
  
And she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Milliardo was back, and he had promised to visit her sometime soon.  
  
Things couldn't possibly get any better.  
  
She lay still. Was Heero asleep? She had gotten used to referring to him without the 'master' tagging along. He had a nice name. She breathed in deeply. Her thoughts ventured forth through the walls to explore Heero's. *Hmm.odd. She couldn't find anything. He had either closed off his thoughts, or shut off his brain. No. He was just sleeping like a rock. No dreams though?* Were her powers getting rusty? Relena made a mental note to get a check-up soon. But she could've sworn his mind was open that evening.  
  
Her world was just getting darker when a noise exploded her senses. Her eyes snapped open. Horrified, chilling screams were coming from Heero's bedroom. But they weren't vocal screams. The apartment was deadly quiet. The screams were erupting, one after the other, from Heero's mind.  
  
Tbc.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry. Really short this time. (I know it's not fair that I made you wait so long, but complaining won't make me write faster) But I'm already working on chapter 6. Yay for me!  
  
I'd like to clarify something though. People who didn't read this are going to be confused later on in the story. Kay, Relena had these powers that can explore others' minds. BUT she cannot read them. Like, erm. she can feel what other's think (for example, she can feel that Quatre is content because his mind is clear and comfortable, or she knows when Heero's worried when his mind had a little annoying chunk floating around). It's hard to explain, but I hope you understand somewhat of the idea I'm getting at here. BUT let me clarify: she. can't. read. minds.  
  
If you still have a hard time understanding, leave a review and I'll try to explain it better at the Author's notes of the next chapter. Which reminds me! REVIEW PLEASE! You don't know how much I appreciate them! ^___________^ And yeah, happy holidays, again. 


	6. Chapter Six: The Nightmare

Genie Magic  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah. I'm not gonna bother.  
  
A/N: This chapter focuses primarily on Heero's nightmare. Personally, I don't really know what I was attempting to portray here, but I ended up writing it despite that fact. Odd, how things work out, isn't it? Well, let me know it you like it or hate it, because I'm considering revising this chapter. It really makes no sense when you're thinking about it literally, but hopefully you guys don't take me that seriously. :P  
  
And anyway, it's a dream, people! Dreams aren't supposed to make perfect sense!  
  
Have I justified myself? I hope so.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~Chapter 6~*~  
  
It was happening again. Again. Again? When had this happened before? He didn't know. But he realized that he would always find himself back in the same sewer system, the area he was in lighted only by a single flickering fluorescent bulb. It did little to help him view his surroundings. It was overshadowed by a tattered lamp shade, directing its sole light to his body. He was sitting on a chair under the light, looking at his hands.  
  
The sewer stank. It reeked of an undeniable stench. Just like it had last time.  
  
Stand up!  
  
His own thoughts jarred through the bleak silence. The statement echoed in the wet sewer walls, but he had not spoken aloud.  
  
Come on, now! Don't waste time! Run!  
  
He didn't know what he was doing. He abruptly stood up, knocking the chair over. There was a crash and the sound of water splashing. The noise also echoed. He could hear it.  
  
He turned and ran. He moved to the side so he would not have to tread in the shallow puddles. Tmp tmp tmp. His footfalls bounced off the walls, and replayed back in his ears. It was so loud. He welcomed the sound. The silence of the damn sewer was suffocating.  
  
run run run  
  
It was so dark. He couldn't see where he was going. That was alright. The sewer system had no sharp turns anyway.  
  
How had he known that?  
  
Where was he headed? What was he running from? What was his destination? He couldn't think. He could still smell the horrible, humid stench of sewage. It filled his senses and clogged his mind. He hated the smell. Maybe that's what he was running from. The horrible, humid stench.  
  
Still running. His mind was reeling.  
  
He was getting tired now. He needed to slow down, or take a rest. He told his feet to stop. They didn't listen. What on earth had possessed his feet to make then run so quickly?  
  
He realized that he was afraid.  
  
Tmp tmp tmp. Something was chasing him. Smaller, lighter footfalls. Someone with speed and agility. It was gaining on him.  
  
Don't bother to think about it! Just run!!  
  
He couldn't see.  
  
His chest burned. His breathing grew ragged, and his breaths fogged around him in gasps. He could even taste the rotten stench now. It was disgusting. He didn't gag. That would've slowed him down, and whatever that was chasing him would've come closer.  
  
What was chasing him? He suddenly had a déjà vu. He had been in this position before: running, smelling, heaving, fearing. That meant that his predator had not yet caught him. Good.  
  
Tmp tmp tmp. Shrst tmp skrtsht.  
  
His shoes clacked on the hard cement and stepped on the wet pebbles. The ground was damp. It didn't matter. He needed to get away.  
  
His hair blew around his face and whipped his eyes. S'ok. He couldn't see anything anyways.  
  
Running-running-running-  
  
Always running. He was running from all of his troubles, his worries, his pain. Run from all his demons. Run from all your fears. Run from the dominating darkness.  
  
He was a coward.  
  
He looked back. It was black, with the faintest of grey outlines of the stone bricks on the walls and tiny ripples in the puddles. (The lower sewage area was empty. Where was the water?) There was nothing behind him. How was that possible? He was being chased! He knew it! But even the other set of footsteps had deceased completely. Only his movements were heard along the narrow tunnel.  
  
But something was there! Something was after him! Or rather, something used to be after him. He found himself trying to convince himself of why he was running. He needed to stop, clear his mind and think things out.  
  
This time his feet responded to his will. He jogged a few yards to lose momentum before coming to a dead halt. He collapsed against the cold wall of the tunnel, the moisture of the concrete seeping into his shirt. He took great long breaths in attempt to calm his rapid heartbeat.  
  
runningfleeinghiding  
  
That's all he knew how to do. His mind screamed at him. Getupgetupgetup!!! You need to move!  
  
The footsteps were back. They were faint, and got gradually louder with every few steps. Yet he did not move. He was glued to the ground, and he found that he didn't care anymore. He was still frightened as hell though.  
  
Go go go! He couldn't. He was frozen. It was so cold. It was so dark. He wanted to wrap his shirt around his body tighter, but he did not have the strength.  
  
He squinted his eyes, trying to see whatever that was approaching him. He saw nothing but darkness.  
  
His heart had stopped beating. But he was still breathing. In, out. In, out. Alright.  
  
His eyes were drooping. S'ok. He couldn't see anything anyways.  
  
Then without warning, flashes of red pounded through his mind. The rich, deep color was warm and sticky: blood. He knew that he was imagining it, but it was so real. His hand rose to grasp the damp air.  
  
Ever so slowly, blackness overwhelmed him. Oh, he thought. So that's what was chasing him all this time! The darkness. That made sense, didn't it?  
  
All of the sudden pain erupted his senses, the feeling electrocuted his every vein, every bone. He trembled with the impact. Oh no...What was happening to him?  
  
He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. All he could do was sit there and die. He grew weaker with every second that went by.  
  
Hell, it hurt so much. Somebody, help! Help! It was too much to bear!  
  
Screamingyellingpainpainpain-oh god, make it stop-voiceshorrorsomuchblood!  
  
Please, he begged to the darkness. Please, just go away. Leave me alone.  
  
Screams echoed through the sewer. Tortured, chilling screams. The voice sounded familiar.  
  
Please! Stop it! He couldn't feel his legs or his arms.  
  
Who was making all that noise? That voice... It was his own.  
  
Oh, he thought. That made sense, didn't it?  
  
Then a brilliant white light exploded before him. It caught every drop of water, touched every little stone. There were no shadows left. The darkness had long since fled away. There was only the luminance. It consumed everything in its wake, and left the air pure and glittering.  
  
He dumbly realized the pain had lessened, bit by bit, before it was gone completely. He opened his eyes.  
  
He could see everything so clearly now! He looked round. There was a sphere of white hovering, hovering in front of him. He stared at it. Heat radiated from it, warming him. There was the briefest flicker of aquamarine blue in the centre of the glow, and then everything disappeared. The sewer, the stone wall, the smell, it was all gone.  
  
"Heero! Heero, wake up!"  
  
Was that his voice too?  
  
Strange. He looked around. He was drifting in space. There was nothing around him. Was this heaven? He felt so light and peaceful. He couldn't even remember the pain he had just experienced. The only thing that he could think of was that beautiful blue color he had seen, if only for a second. It reassured him and made him feel better. He wanted to see that color again and drown in it.  
  
Someone was shaking him.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Heero's eyes snapped open. He was sitting upright in his bed, enveloped in warm, comforting arms. Someone was smoothing his hair, patting his back, whispering encouragements, caressing his clammy brow.  
  
"Relena."  
  
Relena leaned back and smiled.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
He was confused. "What happened?"  
  
"You had a nightmare." Relena did not let him go, but loosened her grip on his quivering shoulders. "See? You're shivering."  
  
"I can't feel it."  
  
"What?" Absent mindedly, she kissed his forehead.  
  
"Oh wait. Never mind. I can feel it. I am shivering. You are too."  
  
He spoke with the innocence of a toddler and Relena looked at him strangely.  
  
"Are you alright, Heero? Your dream must've been something awful to leave you in a state like this." Her aquamarine eyes were worried, scared, but relief and hope still flickered in their depths.  
  
Heero nodded mutely and pulled her closer.  
  
"I'm alright. I'm alright now," he whispered in her ear. He sighed.  
  
He lay back down on his pillow and covered them both with his blanket.  
  
He smiled. Relena had aquamarine eyes.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
SO???? How was it? (It wasn't meant to be scary, for all you bitter people out there.) I hope you liked the ending. Not of the story! Gak! I meant the ending of the chapter!!! Review please! 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Results of Star Gazin...

Genie Magic  
  
A/N: It's been awhile. I'm baaaaaack!  
  
In this chappie: fluff, fluff and more fluff. It'd be totally plotless and/or pointless if it weren't a part of my larger story. XD  
  
Disclaimer: *click - whirrrr* (monotone announcer voice) Sour Pink Lollipop does not own, is no way associated with, and has no control over Gundam Wing. This has been a recording. Thank you for your time. *click - beep*  
  
~~* Chapter 7 *~~  
  
It was a beautiful day: the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the grass was lush and green. Fluffy marshmallow clouds skipped through the periwinkle blue sky, occasionally bumping into each other as they played a continuous, never ending game of tag. There was a gentle wind, warm and whisper quiet, that would ruffle your sleeves and make you envy the natural abilities of the little sparrows flying, flittering, twirling above your head.  
  
On a day like this, Relena loved nothing better than to lie on a patch of cool grass, close her eyes, and sleep. On a day like this, she wanted to flop a cheerful sunhat on her head and go outside to pick wildflowers. On a day like this, she felt the irresistible urge to go outdoors and enjoy life.  
  
Unfortunately for Relena, she got to do none of her opted choices. She was stuck in Heero's apartment, leaning against the windowsill, sighing ever so often in hopes to convey to her ever-dense master that she was harboring a desperate need to go outside.  
  
Of course, the term "ever-dense" was not given without reason. Relena had made hundreds of fruitless efforts for Heero to notice her impatient suffering, even going so far as to sing "I want to go outside" in a tuneless melody as she washed the dishes, but nothing reached him. Thus: ever-dense.  
  
"What're you mopin' about?"  
  
Relena whirled around, stared Heero straight in the eye, and enunciated her words one sy-lla-ble at a time.  
  
"I. Need. Out."  
  
Heero took another sip of his beer. He did not comprehend her unusual statement so returned his attention to his top-of-the-line laptop to finish a report due for work on Monday.  
  
"Excuse me. Did you my voice happen to penetrate your ten-ply paper towel thick skull?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "No."  
  
"Master Heero!" Relena had stood up, her eyes flashing with frustration as she inhaled deep breaths, her chest fuming. It looked like she was suffocating.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Heero stood up, with a hint of sarcastic worry in his voice.  
  
"I NEED to go OUTside! NOW." Her lips twitched.  
  
"So what's stopping you?" He plopped back down in his armchair and resumed typing.  
  
"Sir-" She couldn't take it anymore. She needed fresh air. She wanted to tear her hair out. "I need your permission to leave the premises."  
  
"What was that?" Heero wasn't even listening.  
  
"Grr!!" Relena growled. She was about to burst a blood vessel. Without another word, she grabbed her windbreaker, shrugged it on, threw open the door, and marched down the hallway.  
  
Heero was brought out of his work-induced haze by the sound of the door slamming shut very loudly.  
  
"Crap."  
  
He saved his report (he was almost done anyway), grabbed his keys and ran out after the girl.  
  
"What a disobedient genie. If she wanted to go out, she could've just told me so."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
He found her running around in a field nearby his apartment complex, (her foul mood completely gone) humming a song, laughing as the prickly foxtails tickled her bare ankles. She whirled around, her hair shining, her long skirt fanned out from her waist. Her pale skin was glowing from the sunlight, and the innocent smile which donned her face finished the whole masterpiece off.  
  
She had never looked more attractive. Heero swallowed a lump in his throat.  
  
And suddenly in a blink of the eye she was standing in front of him her hands behind her back, her head leaning a little to the right, and he strangely though he could actually feel her happiness. She smiled shyly and handed him a daisy.  
  
"Here. For you."  
  
He took it, with slightly trembling fingers, though he didn't think she noticed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She grinned, and Heero's cheeks felt warm.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
They were both lying on their backs, facing the sky, hands intertwined between them. Relena wore a crown of white daisies on her head that Heero had made for her, and her cheeks were flushed with excitement from the day. She felt too good to be true.  
  
And Heero? Heero was actually smiling.  
  
"Mm, Master Heero?" A quiet voice broke through his dreamy reverie. He hadn't felt so peaceful and so at ease in years.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Um, are you feeling better?"  
  
"I feel good, if that's what you mean."  
  
Relena leant up on her elbow and stared at him. There was no amusement in her voice now, and her eyes were dead serious. She was not smiling.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant at all."  
  
"Then what-?" Heero sat up as well. He knew where this conversation was leading. *Oh no God, please no now, please don't ruin my perfect day.*  
  
Relena continued, feeling more confident of herself because Heero had his focus on the daisy he was twirling between his fingers.  
  
"Are you feeling better than you were last night?"  
  
"You mean my dream?" He spoke harsher than he had intended.  
  
Relena was not at all fazed. "Your nightmare, more like it. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Heero didn't move. "No."  
  
"Why don't you just tell me what it was about? Come on, it'll make you feel better." She scooted closer.  
  
"No." This time her response was firm and unwavering.  
  
She edged away some. He all of the sudden felt hostile, like something bad was bubbling inside him, ready to explode out at any given moment. She was too close. She needed to give him some space. Relena bit her lip, afraid that she might have pushed her master one step too far. Why must she be so prodding all the time?  
  
Heero mistook her concern for hurt. He had hurt her feelings. "No, Relena," he murmured. "At least not today."  
  
Relena let the subject drop, and hugged him awkwardly with one arm. The one-sided embrace lasted half a second, but she gave his back a little rub before she stood up and brushed some dirt off her skirt.  
  
"Well then?" She offered him her hand.  
  
He took it and let her pull him up. She was stronger than he had thought she would be.  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"What do you want to do now?" She tucked her hands behind her neck and grinned impishly.  
  
*I want to kiss you.*  
  
Heero rapidly pushed the nagging thought out of his head as soon as it had come. It was not a good idea to take advantage of his genie. And that was all she was to him. A genie. Nothing more, and certainly nothing less. He felt unusually odd with her gaze on him.  
  
"You want to camp out here tonight?" His own words surprised both people.  
  
Was he serious? Why the hell had he just said that? He had work to do! He had not time to take his question back as Relena clapped her hands delightedly.  
  
"Oh what a good idea, Master Heero! I would've never thought of that! We're going to have so much fun!" She skipped back to his apartment, already making a list in her mind of things they would need.  
  
And despite his cold personality, Heero couldn't help but feel a teensy bit pleased with himself for making her happy.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"And that one's Cassiopeia," Heero said as he pointed to the star filled sky. Every twinkling constellation stood out against the black of night for there were no clouds, and the moon was full and bright.  
  
Relena nodded. She knew all of the constellations, of course, but Heero looked like he was enjoying himself so, and she did not want to burst his fun.  
  
They had eaten at home, had brought out two sleeping bags, a tent, some supplies, and had picked a place to camp in the large recreational park they had run in only hours before. Here, where there was a cool wind, but sheltering trees blocked the cold. Here where the branches swaying overhead seemed to be pointing to the brightest stars in the sky. A little nook nestled in a semi-ring of bushes, the ground covered with the soft grasses you could only find in the best fields, and the night sky above and the twinkling fireflies below.  
  
This was a little patch of tranquil paradise, not lush and green like the Garden of Eden, but no less magical or beautiful.  
  
Heero was not surprised that they were the only people to notice this spot (thanks to Relena's handy genie instincts) for the 'Little Grassy Corner', as they fondly dubbed it, was plain and pitiful during the day. At night, however, all of the hidden beauty of the Corner seeped out, creating a mystical wonderland that would disappear when the sun rose high enough to warm the trees' lower leaves.  
  
"Heero?" Relena's gentle voice wakened him out of his whimsical musing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you think it'd be like to be a star?"  
  
He blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
Relena smiled sheepishly, a little embarrassed at her own question.  
  
"I mean, there's so many stars in the universe, more than the number of people on Earth, after all we're just a tiny planet, and I heard somewhere that there were more stars in the sky than grains of sand on all of our beaches, it really makes me feel quite small and insignificant in this world--"  
  
"Relena, you're babbling."  
  
She flushed, though the color did not show through the dark of the night and for that she was glad. "I was just wondering what it'd feel like to be a star."  
  
Heero took a long breath of fresh, cool air. It smelt like the sky, the wind, the grass...Even a little bit smelt like the girl sitting to his left.  
  
"I think..." he paused, trying to assemble his words in the best way he could. "I think that it'd be nice to be a star. You're always giving off light to those around you, 24/7, even if you get tired, though you can't help it really. You never stop shining because you know your light will be able to be seen millions of light years away, by us, on Earth, so we can awe at you from afar."  
  
"Wow, Master Heero, that's very profound."  
  
Heero stopped; contemplating his next words, and then went on.  
  
"But I think it'd be very lonely to a star. Sure, you can hold your head up and shine for your whole life, but your nearest neighbor might be many light years away, so you're surrounded by darkness, save for the little pricks of shimmering glitter in the universe (which are other stars, actually), but they cheer you up because they remind you that you're not alone."  
  
A warm hand took his, and still he continued.  
  
"If you were a star, you'd live billions of years longer than humans do, so I suppose you'd eventually get used to the loneliness," he sighed. "Yet, I think it'd be satisfying and comforting to know that somewhere in the large, black expanse, you know that your light is being appreciated, no matter how far away you seem, or how cold you feel."  
  
As he finished Heero turned to his genie, who had been staring at him during his monologue, her eyes moist, and fingers on her lips lest she accidentally speak out and break the spell.  
  
"But that's just me saying," he added.  
  
And suddenly arms were around his neck, embracing him, warming him. It surprised Heero momentarily, but he slowly returned the gesture, his hands fitting comfortably at the small of her back. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.  
  
Relena whispered in his ear.  
  
"I think you'd make a wonderful star, Master Heero."  
  
He smiled, silently rejoicing at the odd feeling he got whenever Relena was close.  
  
"Thank you," he said, and hugged her tighter.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: Whew! I hope you guys liked it!  
  
Side notes: I know that some stars are relatively close together, (i.e. star clusters, nebulas, etc etc) but this really isn't a science fic. So um, please don't complain about my scientific accuracy. ^ ^;;  
  
And didja all catch that little snippet with Relena and the daisy? Seem familiar? (Yeh, it's not very original, I know, but I put it in anyway cuz I thought the idea was cute. If you don't like it, suck it up!)  
  
Yes yes, not much humor in this chapter, BUT THERE WILL BE SOME, do not despair, my patient reviewers! If you only knew what diabolical schemes I have concocted in my twisted mind! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! All I have to say is: poor Heero. Poor poor Heero. *wicked grin*  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight: Welcome to Jump

Genie Magic  
  
A/N: 'Allo, all! How's everyone doing?  
  
I really don't have any news...sorry. (I doubt anyone's disappointed though -_-;) But muchas gracias to all da reviewers for your compliments and support! Hee hee, I can't get enough of it! ^__________^  
  
Right right... so, this is the part of the fic where we embarrass Relena _and_ see Relena kick ass. Two for the price of one, yay! And we find out a little more about the cold, antisocial, mysterious Mister Heero Yuy. Enough suspense for yas? No? Oh. Well. I tried. Sorry.  
  
And FYI, Relena has sorta settled down, so to speak. It's been a few months since she was hired by Heero as his genie. So it's winter. (Just so no one gets confused about how time passes so quickly in this story.)  
  
If it helps you sleep better at night: yes, this is part of the plot.  
  
Not. *snickies*  
  
Let me explain: my main proposal for this story was to have some cheesy "Adventures of Heero Yuy with his genie, Relena!" ficlets tied together with a thin string of plot. So, don't expect every chapter to run harmoniously with the previous. (Just so more people don't get more confused about how time passes so quickly in this story.)  
  
I might change my mind about how I'm planning to write this as I go though, so don't get all needy-the-consistency on me. XD (Don't be insulted, I'm just teasing!! ^^)  
  
Disclaimer: The following sentence must be translated to the exact OPPOSITE of what the author has written to make logical sense.  
  
*ahem* :D!! Yes! I do own Gundam Wing, the show, all of the characters, the merchandise, the company, and every other goddamn show worth seeing on television including all cheesy sitcoms, Looney Tunes© cartoons, and major awards shows. And, yes, I am Bill Gates because I seem to have money coming out of my swively-chair shaped ass (no offense meant) which I will momentarily add into the jar resting on my computer monitor. And finally, yes, I am sane.  
  
And for the people who can't take a lame joke and want to complain about how the exact opposite of "yes I'm sane" should be "no I'm not insane" and as such results in the identical meaning in the end: GO WHACK YOURSELVES ON THE HEAD!!  
Thank you.  
  
* ~ Chapter 8 ~ *  
  
"Heero!!" Duo Maxwell burst through the door of his friend's apartment, excitement marked clearly across his jubilant features and a flyer in his hand. He went on talking rapidly in a breathless voice.  
  
"Heero Yuy! Where the hell are ya? The God of Death brings good - no scratch that - great news!!" He flung his shoes off and was in the process of shedding of his bulky leather overcoat. "See, that new unbelievable sweet nightclub opening tonight, you know, the one I was going on about for the last few months, and I, being a mastermind of negotiating skills, got us - ah."  
  
Duo entered the sparsely decorated living room and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Relena Peacecraft was raising herself off the ground, wearing nothing but a loose-fitting tanktop and a pair of sweatpants. She lowered herself again, and released a long breath. Her hair was tied up in a quick bun, and her forehead was dotted with perspiration. Her cheeks were red, her lips bit onto her lower lip and her eyes were burning with the personal satisfaction of her strenuous exercise.  
  
The girl was doing push-ups.  
  
"One hundred and three," she sighed out as her arms straightened out once more.  
  
Duo's head twitched slightly to the left, in awe of the scrumptious scene heaven had lain before him. When Relena would lower her body, the angle of his vision would attract irresistibly to the small of her back, where there was a small pool of sweat forming. Of course, it also lead to the amazing view of her well-shaped posterior and long legs...  
  
Duo gulped.  
  
"Hey, Duo," Relena said, without breaking her run of push-ups. He didn't answer. She was facing the window, and saw by his reflection that he was staring at something very intently and his ears were tinged pink as were his cheeks. "Well?" She commented, slightly unnerved by his unblinking stare at whatever in the world he found so interesting.  
  
"Aren't you going to say hi to me?"  
  
Duo shook his head, snapping back to reality and popping out of his place filled of _very_ unfitting, testosterone-fueled daydreams.  
  
"Whuh?"  
  
Relena stood up and pulled her top down modestly. "That's enough for today." She reached for her towel and draped it across the shoulders.  
  
Duo couldn't help envying the towel.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not very properly dressed, am I? Just gimme a minute, I'll go change." Relena disappeared into the bathroom. Duo bit his lip as more naughty thoughts of what exactly she was changing into flooded his mind.  
  
"So?" Her voice floated through the hallway. "What was that unbelievably good; no check that, great news that you had for Heero?"  
  
Duo cleared his throat. "Oh, it's no big deal really, it's just this new nightclub opening downtown tonight where there's a good bar and really cool dance floor."  
  
"Oh? Do tell."  
  
"Well," another gruff cough. "Some areas near the back of the room are covered with mirrors so um, some certain (ahem) people, can sorta look at (ahem) their reflection while dancing."  
  
Relena giggled. "So these said people are not the dirty kinds who like to look up the skirts of the girls and see what color their dance partners' thongs are?" she asked coyly.  
  
"Of-of course not!" Duo managed to squeak out.  
  
"And of course Duo Maxwell would not be inviting Heero Yuy to have fun at the new nightclub for the sole purpose of meet the hot chicks who hang out at the back of the room?"  
  
"No-no!" He suddenly felt boyish and frightfully immature then; he uncontrollably paled and dropped his gaze to the floor, though Relena was still in the washroom and unable to see him in his blushing state.  
  
"Ok then."  
  
She emerged, this time wearing a black t-shirt and some jeans. Her hair was combed, her face was fresh, and she carried the smell of vanilla, with the smallest hint of strawberries.  
  
"Well, sorry to disappoint you, Duo, but Heero went out for a walk. I'm sure he'll be back shortly. Why don't you make yourself comfortable?" She flopped down on the couch and clicked the television on. Duo, after taking a deep, yet unnoticeable whiff of her distinct odor, followed suit.  
  
Relena spoke again, in a light, casual way. "I suppose if you two are planning a boys' night out, it would be pointless for me to ask permission to tag along?" She smiled at her friend.  
  
Duo laughed, feeling much better and surer of himself once he sat down. "Course you can come, Lena! In fact, you can help me convince that second or third or whatever-it-was cousin of yours to join the posse. I know I can't do it alone. Telling Yuy to have fun is a hell of a job!"  
  
Relena grinned at the affectionate nickname that Duo unintentionally dubbed her with. "He's not that bad, is he?"  
  
Duo shrugged, as a light bulb clicked in his brain. He realized he had been given an opening to uncover some secrets of the mysterious Yuy's past. He took full opportunity. "You tell me. He's part of your family, ain't he?"  
  
His conversation partner turned back to the TV. She sighed quietly. "Yeah, except, I don't really know him that well. We're not really close you know? It was kind of a shock to see him grown up after all these years." Her voice was smooth, leaving no trace of lies.  
  
"I know what you mean," Duo murmured. "I've been friends with him for over ten years and still, there's times when I feel like I don't know him at all." He smiled. "See, for example! After all these years and he's never once told me about you!" He cast a curious gaze at the girl on his left.  
  
She fidgeted. "Yes well, as I said, we don't really know each other at all, so I'm not surprised that he hasn't mentioned me much."  
  
"I see that, but you'd think he'd still talk about his hot cousin once is a while, eh?" Duo smirked, nudging the girl with his elbow. He was going to find out about Relena and Heero's past if it was the last thing he did.  
  
The blonde flushed, but not from his compliment. She was feeling quite uncomfortable under his scrutinizing glare. "I have trouble, um... I don't always understand him either." It sounded more of a question than a statement.  
  
Duo leaned back a bit. He was winning the conversation battle. "You wanna know what _I_ think?" He grinned widely, his violets eyes twinkling with mischief.  
  
But Relena never found out what Duo thought for the door suddenly slammed open and an extremely pissed Heero marched in.  
  
"Relena," he said crossly, "how many times do I have to tell you to lock the door?"  
  
His addressee stood. "Sorry, ma- Heero." She quickly covered her fumble, but not before casting a quick glance at Duo, who had his brows furrowed and all of his attention on the TV screen, yet he did not seem to be watching it. Relena turned back to her master. "I was letting a little air out a while ago because it was really stuffy in here, and then Duo came in so I just forgot about it. Sorry."  
  
Some of Heero's anger melted at the innocent look she was giving him. "It's alright," he remarked dryly. "Next time just open a window to let the air out, so trash like that," he nodded at the braided man on his couch, "don't fly in and clutter up the apartment."  
  
"I heard that, Yuy, you retard!" Duo's hand rose, directing a vulgar hand expression to Heero.  
  
Relena hid a smile.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was eight o'clock. The streets were filled with honking cars. The air was gasoline-filled and chalky tasting. The sky was dark and overcast; the moon was hidden behind a cloud and the stars had decided to turn in early that night. The sidewalks were packed with disgruntled, shivering, stubborn people who refused to budge from their place in line as they all waited, complaining under their frosty breaths, to get into the fab new dance club slash bar: "Jump". And in the midst of it all, stood an indifferent Heero, an excited Relena, a bright-eyed and motor-mouthed Duo, and his energetic girlfriend Hilde Schbeiker.  
  
Hilde and Relena had hit off as great friends instantaneously, displaying many similar interests, hobbies and opinions. It was almost as if they had been best friends forever. They were two different personalities with different personalities, but they blended together so well Duo was convinced that they had known each from birth.  
  
Hilde was one of the above mentioned people who were stubbornly complainy type.  
  
"Duo, I'm cold," she said.  
  
Duo grinned. "Think warm thoughts, babe," he said as he wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders.  
  
She bit her lip in effort to stop her teeth from chattering. No success.  
  
Relena bore the cold weather with a smile. "It's not so bad really. I take the frigidity in stride. When summer comes along we'll all be wishing more than anything to be where we are now."  
  
Duo scoffed. "No way in hell normal people spend their summers pining away about great winter is."  
  
Heero's sharp voice bit into the conversation. "Shut up, Maxwell. It's your fault for forgetting to make reservations."  
  
The other man's violet eyes widened in surprise. "But I did make reservations!"  
  
Three icy glares were directly sent his way. Hilde's voice gritted out: "What - did - you - say?"  
  
Duo was still in a state of confusion. He scratched his head. "Why are you guys all pissed all of the sudden? I mean, aren't we waiting in the Reserved Line?"  
  
Hilde grabbed his ear. "DUO! There's no such thing as a reserved line! Where have you been the last few years? With the amount of clubs you go to, where did you get all this B.S. about a reservation line, for God's sake?!"  
  
Now Duo was even more shocked. "I sneak into the other clubs through the back door! Why d'you think I insist you wear black all the time?"  
  
"You told me those were the _front doors_!!"  
  
"Pshaw. Front doors, back doors, what's the difference?" He waved his hand airily.  
  
"Duo!!!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Much pushing and shoving and explaining to the bouncers later ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Finally! What in the world took so long?" Hilde exclaimed as she entered (or rather was pushed by a grouchy bouncer) the building.  
  
"Hey! Is it my fault I don't look my age? Oh wait, it is. But youthful looks are a good thing! That mental bouncer dude didn't believe me till I spilled out my entire wallet for him! Creep." Duo did not seem at all fazed by his previously mentioned embarrassing situation.  
  
Relena giggled. "And it certainly wasn't Duo's fault that the man's name was Tucker."  
  
Duo caught on to the game. "And it absolutely wasn't my fault that Tucker happens to rhyme with f-"  
  
"That's enough, Maxwell."  
Relena and Heero were sitting at the bar, watching Duo and Hilde, along with many other couples, perform in the dance competition.  
  
Relena popped a peanut in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Heero was not fun at social gatherings. He simply did not know how to have a good time. She had tried (more often than not) to get him to dance with her, but no avail. The man was as immovable as a boulder.  
  
*Maybe I can get him to dance if I put a charm on his shoes. Oh no, I can't use magic in public! But it might work if...yeah right, Relena! Heero isn't gonna dance even with a pair of bewitched shoes! He'd probably just rip them off and go home in his socks. I'd have to get him really really drunk to make do something he doesn't want to... say, there's an idea!*  
  
Heero, leaning casually against the table, cast an apprehensive glance to his left. His genie seemed to be very interested in her task (she was scrutinizing her nails), but on her lips played the tiniest sort of smirk that one gets when an evil plan is hatching in one's brain. Heero had the sudden feeling that he should be scared.  
  
He took the opportunity to survey his so-called date for the evening, and after a quick once over he was aware that he was rather please by her outfit of choice.  
  
Relena was wearing a black halter top, complete with a choker and earrings to match, a bulky jean jacket that let the ever-so-often observer have a peek at her slim waistline and a pair of flares that were tight enough to show off her legs, but modest enough to imply that she was not desperate. Her hair was tied back in a French twist, with a few soft tendrils hanging over her ears. For makeup, no mascara (her eyelashes were perfect already), but a light splash of sparkles on her cheeks, and a sweep of lip gloss on her lips.  
  
Heero, as an intelligent young man, was not blind. He knew that the moment Relena had set foot into the nightclub she had caught the attention of more males than he would've liked to admit. He did not like the idea of sharing Relena. She was _his_ genie after all.  
  
The master sighed. He didn't know what made him feel sicker: that all the horny men near the bar had their sights focused directly on Relena, or that he had the sudden impulse to wrap his arms around her and make sure that she knew that she was his, his only.  
  
The dark haired man took another sip of his drink. He felt strangely hot.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't Heero Yuy," an icy, feline voice breathed out from behind him.  
  
Heero flinched inwardly. There was no mistaking a voice like that. He turned his head around, coming face to face with piercing pale blue eyes, those disgustingly familiar horrible horrible double brows, and a flirtatious smile rapidly expanding on a quick-witted, brutal mouth.  
  
"Dorothy."  
  
Dorothy Catalonia's cat-like grin spread even wider. "My my, Heero, I'm so glad you remember me. But then, who could forget someone," she stuck out her hip, "like me?"  
  
She laid a hand on Heero's shoulder. "You've certainly grown Heero. You're even more handsome than since the last time I saw you. How come you never call me anymore?"  
  
"I've never called you before, you witch," Heero said calmly as he shrugged her delicately manicured fingers off. "And I'm not about to start now."  
  
The dangerous grin shrank down a bit. "Heero, I'm hurt. Don't you remember that one incredible night we spent together? I distinctly recall that you couldn't keep your hands off me the way home."  
  
Heero smirked. "You mean that time you got so drunk you couldn't see straight and I carried you back to your house?"  
  
Dorothy flipped her long blond hair. "Potato, po-tah-toe. Does it really make a difference? All I know is that I miss you, Heerokins. We should get together sometime."  
  
A small distraction adverted Dorothy's eyes away from her current prisoner.  
  
"Heero?" Relena had whispered timidly as she tugged a bit on his sleeve. "I'm gonna go to the washroom, kay?" She glanced quickly up at the striking body standing over her master. The two women locked gazes for a fraction of a second, before Relena shyly lowered her eyelids, feeling very out of place and uncomfortable.  
  
"Heerokins?" Dorothy purred as she edged closer to him, "who is _this_ pretty little thing? How come you didn't introduce us?"  
  
Her object of desire ground his teeth together. "Relena, this is an old acquaintance of mine, Dorothy Catalonia. Dorothy, this is Relena," he took a tiny breath, "my date for tonight."  
  
Relena had hardly the time to look up in surprise to protest the fact, when Dorothy's sharp words bit through.  
  
"How many times have I told you, Heero, not to take pitiful teenage girls out at night? I know that they find you attractive, and I know that you feel sorry for them; you are so kind-hearted after all, but please refrain from embarrassing yourself next time, hm?"  
  
Heero wanted to rip her head off.  
  
Relena fought the sudden urge to blow her to smithereens. Her fingers were already itching from the magical power sizzling through her veins.  
  
Dorothy smirked with a superior air. "How 'bout you just pay her now, Heerokins, and we can spend the rest of the evening at my place, darling? The night is still young!"  
  
Relena stood up. "I'm not a hooker!"  
  
Dorothy's eyebrows rose in mock surprise. "I didn't say you were. Relernie, was it? But here, I'll give you one hundred dollars if you leave right now and we'll forget this ever happened, alright? One hundred dollars! I think that's being more than fair."  
  
"Fair to whom? The money, to be finally out of your grasp?" Relena spat back. She did not enjoy being insulted. She did, however, enjoy fighting back.  
  
"What are you saying, you little witch?" Dorothy's eyes narrowed menacingly.  
  
"You heard me. Oh wait; let me it translate into smaller words for you. I'm saying that your hands are dirtier than your mouth is!"  
  
"Why you!"  
  
A hard slap echoed off the walls of the club room. The dancers under the neon lights stopped moving as all their heads turned to Relena's reddened cheek. The DJ stopped his track and lowered his shades to get a better look at the frozen scene. The bartenders paused in mid-action of pouring tequila. The liquor spilled over the edge of the glass, but no one noticed.  
  
And everyone saw the smug and satisfied look that settled on Dorothy's face as Relena lifted her hand up to her tingling cheek.  
  
Dorothy lowered her arm and adjusted her bracelet. She grinned to herself; tomorrow morning there would be many little scratches on the girl's jaw where her bracelet beads caught the skin.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to you," she stated. "I don't tolerate that type of attitude. Especially not from little bitches of your sort." She turned on her heel and strode away.  
  
Relena's lower lip quivered. She raised her fingers to her lips and recognized the taste of blood.  
  
She looked up at Heero, who was staring at her with an angry blazing clear across his features. She gulped. "I...I'm going to go to the washroom...excuse me." She took a shaky step forward, grateful that her pained expression was out of Heero's view. She was a genie. Genies must not show sentimental feelings or other wastes of time in presence of the master. She could not show weaknesses.  
  
It took all of her willpower to walk, not run, to the washrooms. She could feel all of their stares on her back and could hear all of their whispers floating through the air. She did not hang her head, nor did she look down at her feet. Relena knew that at times like this, the only thing you could do to maintain your dignity was to hold your head up high.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
A/N: So it's a two-parter. This chapter was long, you had better enjoyed it. Don't give me those looks; y'all know what's gonna happen the next chapter anyways! Relena's gonna kick some ass! This story is so predictable...-_-;;  
  
Hope you liked it!  
  
REVIEW please. I sincerely appreciate it. I do I do!! ^______________^ 


	9. Chapter Nine: Drunk yet?

Genie Magic  
  
Disclaimer: Bite me.  
A/N: SO SORRY to all Dorothy fans, I mean her no offense AT ALL. I actually quite like her a lot, but I needed someone to be mean here and didn't think that an original character would fit into the story, so I just used her. Quite convenient. But TRUST ME, even though she's very mean and terrible in this story, it was not meant to bash her.  
Warning: Language, fights, and mean disses. I don't mean to offend ANYONE!! Please take nothing seriously, and remember that it's just a piece of the plot and that whatever you read has no influence on real life. PLEASE don not be angry with me!! _ I have no intention to be mean. And sorry that this chapter took me so long, but the length should make up for it, hopefully. ^^;  
  
And also! NEVER DRINK AND DRIVE, no matter how little alcohol you've consumed (or booze you've chugged down, as some cases may be). *nods*  
  
Enjoy, and a friendly reminder: I LUV feedback! R&R, please and thank yous!! ^________^  
  
*~ Chapter 9 ~*  
  
The cold liquid flowed easily down her throat, igniting warmness in her belly. Her fingers felt a bit tingly; her grip on the glass was so tight. She was surprised it didn't crack. Her head felt disoriented, like she was in a dream. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or the result of the night's prior activities, but she felt both tired, and sleepy, yet she knew her eyes were wide open and staring.  
  
Was she in a stage of shock? She didn't feel anything, or feel like anything. She had to be dreaming.  
  
When she had reached the washroom after being slapped by that, that /bitch/ Dorothy, she had immediately locked herself in a stall, sat on the toilet seat and blew her nose with some toilet paper. She had been in a daze. She couldn't even recall why she was in a bathroom stall. Wasn't she in a club?  
  
Oh, that's right. She got slapped. And everyone saw her. She shut her eyes and massaged her forehead. She felt numb. What in the world had just occurred in that room? What did she do to deserve a slap? Oh, that's right. The insults. Oh, and that girl...Dorothy...wow, was she sure mean.  
  
Relena groaned. Boy, was she in a lot of trouble.  
  
Her mind screamed at her for being such an idiot. Her conscience scolded her mind for being so rude. Her patience, long since worn out, yelled at her mind and conscience to shut up for a moment so she could get all her bearings together.  
  
Relena pushed all the feelings of despair and guilt away. Now was not the time to wallow in self-pity. She needed to do something quickly in case Duo or Hilde, or even worse, Master Heero, come and look for her. Then she'd have to fumble out some shabby lies and end up in an even deeper mess.  
  
Not that Relena expected them to come looking for her. After what she'd done, she wondered if Duo or Hilde even considered her a friend anymore. It wasn't even her fault! But Relena knew that protesting to herself was of no use, and finding others just for the sake of complaining seemed even stupider. Relena took a deep breath. The first thing to do, she supposed, was to get out of this washroom stall that smelled too much like those fake- lemon cleaner liquids.  
  
As she was washing her face and straightening out her hair, Relena's brain snapped like lightning, and all her thoughts suddenly came rampaging back full force and her knees trembled a bit in fear of what was in store for her if she left the security of the too-clean bathroom.  
  
Master Heero would give her a horrible, icy glare that would chill her all over. Duo and Hilde would give her the cold shoulder for the rest of the night. Everyone else would cast demeaning looks at her behind her back. And that Dorothy would surely laugh at her the minute Relena were to look her way, because the former knew that she had won the battle. She had fought dirty and caught Relena off-guard, but she resulted victorious. That seemed to be the thing that bothered Relena the most. Not the words, not the accusation, not the verbal or physical abuse, but the fact that Dorothy had gotten the last laugh. The winner had stood proudly while the loser hung her tail in shame and retreated to the nearest shelter.  
  
Relena felt sick. Master Heero would surely be so ashamed that he'd rip up the contract, and then she'd never complete her mission! Oh no...The troubles just kept adding up.  
  
She hadn't realized that she had been staring at her own reflection in the mirror for many minutes until she had lowered her forehead into the glass. A sigh escaped her lips. It was time to face the music.  
  
Taking one last look at her appearance to make sure that she would still be deemed attractive at first glance (she had covered up the bruise on her cheek with face powder as well as she could, and it was hardly noticeable now, but come tomorrow morning the purple color would no doubt begin the surface), she straightened her clothes and marched out of the restroom.  
  
Nobody had paid her much mind, as they were too absorbed in their own dancing or talking, but a few people did look her way and their eyes sent messages of sorrow to her. Relena shook her head. She didn't want their pity, and she certainly could do without their hate. Relena wanted to holler at them: "Stop staring! I can feel your eyes on me! Stop it! I didn't do anything!" But goodness knows that she had been humiliated enough tonight, she was sure, so catching more attention was an action to definitely avoid.  
  
She needed a temporary distraction. Now. Before the logical part of her mind surfaced again and she would have to fight the need to run home crying. She had to be strong.  
  
Relena headed towards the bar.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
And now here she was, drowning her sorrows with alcohol and not caring about the stares she was getting and ignoring the thoughts she should have been worrying about and not talking to the people (well, person, really) that she should've been her number one priority. She looked down her glass, into the dark, translucent liquor, and bit her lip.  
  
The genie's tongue darted out to lick away the bit of blood that oozed out of the pink flesh.  
  
Someone pulled up a stool next to her. He ordered a beer and a glass of water with lots of ice. He sat down, and stared at her.  
  
She didn't turn her head, but merely raised her glass to her cut lip.  
  
Her mouth was still slightly open as suddenly the person grabbed the glass out of her grasp and put it down on the table, right in front of her. She dropped her hand, but did not reach for the drink. She looked down at her fingers in her lap.  
  
"I think you've had enough," a low voice murmured in her left ear. She unconsciously tucked a loose strand of hair behind the ear.  
  
"Well." The voice said after she did not reply. "Aren't you going to say something?"  
  
Relena squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly.  
  
Her words were not the ones her companion was expecting. He sat up straighter and pushed a glass of water towards her. She hadn't even noticed the bartender come.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak again, only to be interrupted by Relena's head shooting up and catching her master's gaze square in the eye.  
  
Her lip trembled as she spoke, but her words were strong.  
  
"I said I'm sorry, Master Heero. Please forgive me; I don't know what came over me. You can punish me by any means necessary, or by anyway you wish, but rest assured, I will not lose my temper again. I'm sorry." She dropped her gaze and wound her fingers around the cool, clear glass. She watched as a bead of moisture dripped onto the polished countertop.  
  
There. All of her remaining dignity has just flown out the window, but she had been sincere and meant what she said. Besides, a genie was not supposed to get the master angry, for any reason. Disobedience was not tolerated. She bit her lip again.  
  
"Here," he handed her a tissue.  
  
She took it, mumbled a small thanks, and held it gently over her mouth.  
  
"Listen," Heero cleared his throat. He had never done this before. Apologize? To a girl? For something that he had no part in? It was unthinkable. But his mind chanted at him. What would be worse? Losing a small shred of his immense pot of pride that he occasionally could and would take dive into, or letting Relena feel miserable?  
  
Of course, he could just not worry about it. She was his genie. He gave the demands, and she obeyed. That was how it should work. Heero was ready to state firmly that she should not be moping over something as trivial as a couple of girlish insults.  
  
But whatever it was, the drinks, the loud music blaring, or the sight of a broken spirited Relena in front of him, something had told his mouth not to listen to his brain.  
  
"Listen," he said, and even he was surprised at how gentle his voice was. "Don't let Dorothy get to you. She's got nothing better to do with her life than slap girls that she's jealous of. You didn't deserve that, I know. I... I'm sorry."  
  
She turned her head slightly so that he could see her aquamarine eyes, that wonderful color, glass up.  
  
"What would I have, to be jealous of?"  
  
That hit him hard. Did she not hear what he said? He told her to forget about it! Didn't she know that she was better than Dorothy was? Didn't she know how lucky she was? She was beautiful, intelligent, funny, dedicated, he could go on forever. She was patient, kind, loving, and especially to him.  
  
Heero's eyes widened.  
  
Especially to him.  
  
He was her master. She was obligated, bound, instructed to obey to his every whim, and satisfy his every desire. She could not be free to say what she wanted, do what she wanted, or feel what she wanted. She was always chained to her master. A prisoner.  
  
And even with her magical powers, she could not escape her cage.  
  
He touched her shoulder, carefully, not wanting to startle her.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
She sniffed and cast her gorgeous eyes downward, back to her glass. "It's alright, you know. I'll get over it soon enough. I don't even know why I'm feeling awful. I don't give a rat's ass about what she said to me. I don't. I know that it wasn't true."  
  
She wiped her eyes with a quick movement of her wrist. "I knew that she was just spouting off steam. She's got a twisted heart, I can tell."  
  
She turned around fully.  
  
"But did you see, Master Heero?" Her voice was no more than a whisper. "Did you see the looks that they gave me?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Everyone. Every single person in this room. The bartender, the DJ, Duo, Hilde, and you, Master Heero! Even you! You all looked at me as if I was a freak of nature! Ugly, mutated. And horrible. You all looked as if you hated me." She took a shaky breath, and her bottom lip quivered.  
  
Heero grabbed her hand. "Relena, don't be stupid. How do you know what every person in this room thought? You may be a," he lowered his voice. "You may be a genie, but you can't possibly read people's minds!"  
  
Relena smiled sadly. "No, sir, you are correct. I cannot. I wouldn't want to." Her eyes pierced through his soul. "But I recognize hatred when I see it, Master Heero. Never doubt me on that."  
  
Heero wanted to step back to give his genie's newly released energy some room, before he remembered that he was currently sitting down. He suddenly felt like that he was the only person in the room, the way her eyes stared at him. He wanted to grab her, suddenly, impulsively, hold her to his cheat and tell her that she was wrong. She was not hated, and she never would be. Dorothy was. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair and reassure her, that she was loved and people liked her, and Dorothy could wallow in her own pit of problems, alone.  
  
Because she, who had made him happier in the last few weeks, months, time was flying by too fast to tell, she had made him happier than he ever was before. How could he hate her for that?  
  
Heero wanted to do many things, he knew. But now was not the time. This was not the place. She was upset, and he could not burden her more. He would have his chance to tell her.  
  
And he would thank her.  
  
He took her hand and brought it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. His sign of affection. His way of saying that it was alright, and he was still here with her, even if she had no choice but to be with him. He smiled gently. His imagination looked forward to a day when he hoped that he would be only a choice. And she would pick him.  
  
Relena blushed, and smiled back, ever so slightly. She sniffed and mouthed her thanks.  
  
Heero lowered her hand, but did not let it go. He squeezed softly, and was happily rewarded with a returned squeeze.  
  
For now, this would be enough.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Relena sighed, content. She had had her talk with Master Heero, as predicted, and it had turned out much better than she had expected. It had lead to a simple but meaningful kiss on her knuckles. Simple and meaningful. It suited him.  
  
She had plucked up enough courage, she had never felt this close to any of her previous Masters before, and had moved slightly so her left ear would rest on Heero's right shoulder.  
  
He didn't mind.  
  
He even, quite boldly she thought, lifted his arm around her slim waist to rest at her hip. Barely touching her, and not at all personal, but all the same protective and comforting. She rolled her glass between her hands, just because she liked the cool, smoothness of its texture. The alcohol inside it remained long forgotten. She did not want to do something to ruin this moment.  
  
She raised her eyelids to look at her master, for just one second.  
  
It was strange, she thought, how even though she always addressed him formally, she never seemed to mean it. Only last week she had caught herself thinking aloud to herself (she was talking to the plants on the windowsill about what to buy at the grocery store) and had her tongue had slipped out the word 'Heero' without the word 'Master'.  
  
At the time she thought nothing of it, because everyone was entitled to their silly mistakes, especially a certain genie. She had giggled, apologized to the fern, and resumed her conversation about what type of cream cheese she would venture to try out this week.  
  
But now, when she was quite snugly resting against him, his warm, comforting body, she did not want to call him Mater Heero. She wanted to call him Heero. Just plain ordinary Heero.  
  
But that would never happen. It could never happen.  
  
She sighed again. But right at this moment, she didn't care. She didn't need to think, she didn't want to rationalize, and she didn't worry about anything. Here she was, with Heero. She felt very happy.  
  
She should've guessed the moment was too good to last.  
  
"Well, well," an unpleasantly familiar voice sneered. "If it isn't the little blonde bitch. Get your grubby head off my man."  
  
Dorothy was back.  
  
Relena immediately stood up, and reality crashed upon her. Her (handily annoying) list of Genie-to-Master Rules and Protocol she should not EVER, EVER cross, no matter what the circumstances, flipping through her mind. How many rules had she broken? How many laws had she ignored?  
  
"Hey, bitch, I'm talking to you."  
  
Relena's head snapped up. Not this again.  
  
"Did you hear me girl?" Dorothy hissed.  
  
Relena remained silent. If she opened her mouth, who knew what she might say? She could not afford to get her master angry at her twice in one evening.  
  
"I said, DON'T TOUCH MY MAN!!"  
  
Relena stepped back. Why was she screaming at her? She hadn't meant any harm! She was just trying to be happy, and normal, if only for one minute, why was this girl fuming at her? Couldn't genie be granted any happiness at all?  
  
Dorothy took Relena's uncertainty as a signal to continue.  
  
"Listen, you little shrew, and listen well. I don't like dirty whores getting nice and comfy with Heero! Can't you see he's already taken?? What is your problem? Do you get this snuggly with _every_ man you're paid to be with?"  
  
Relena closed her eyes. She had to keep her temper until control. Already, there were sparks flying in her mind, and if she could not relax, she could seriously hurt someone. She took a deep breath, and could smell the sickening stench of heavy alcohol drenched in Dorothy's breath.  
  
Dorothy edged closer. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, and she looked insane. Something bad must've happened to get her nerved frazzled like this. Relena's instinct told her that Dorothy was not the type of person to lose her cool quite so easily.  
  
"I want you to apologize to me, and then Heero, for being nosy and snotty and repulsive," her voice slurred. "I want you to leave, and I never want you to come near Heero again!"  
  
"Catalonia, stop this! You don't know what the hell you're saying!!" Heero's voice broke through the crowd, people were beginning to gather.  
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing, love! You'll thank me later!" Dorothy purred back. She touched two fingers to her forehead and ran them along her eyebrows. "I'm merely saving you from the evil clutches of this wretched thing. I don't want you to get sick from her."  
  
"Dorothy, shut up! You're so wasted you don't know what the hell you're doing! Leave Relena alone!"  
  
Duo's voice and Hilde's agreeing. They were so faint; they must be at the back of the mob surrounding them. They were all waiting for a good show.  
  
Relena's back bumped into the hard wall. She was trapped. There would be no way to get out of this mess, expect through Dorothy. Crap.  
  
Stay calm. They're only words, they can't hurt you. She can't hurt you. /Sticks and stones may break my bones.../  
  
Dorothy advanced once more. "Once more, jackass, and I'm not going to say it again. Apologize for wasting my time, and crawl back to the sewer that you came from. I know your type. Well, it's not going to work this time! If you want to take the coward's way out, you'll have to get by me first."  
  
Relena's mind snapped. "What did you say?"  
  
"Oh, does little blondie have a hearing problem? I want you to apologize for touching Heero! You don't belong with him! You're nothing but a little loner, with no friends and no place to go. Listen, missy. If you want to get out of this situation, the only way is through me." Dorothy crossed her arms.  
  
Maybe it was the alcohol slurring her common sense, maybe it was the anger warming her cheeks, or perhaps it was the pair of Prussian blue eyes, in the midst of all the people, supporting her, giving her courage, and lending her strength. Whatever it was, Relena crossed the thin line between picking a fight to defend your honor, and picking a fight for the amusement of seeing your enemy fall.  
  
She grinned. "Bring it on."  
  
~ @ ~ @ ~  
  
"Oh, my, God."  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft watched, dumbfounded and amazed beyond words, as his little sister stood up and landed a hard right punch right on some other girl's jaw. The large crowd, which consisted of practically everyone in the club, groaned in unison, as a solid /crunch/ was heard and said girl stumbled back into the audience. A few hands pushed her back into the circle of empty space that currently held one person, his sister, crossed armed and grinning in anticipation.  
  
Milliardo was not cheered by the fact that ninety percent of the audience (mostly consisting of males) were also currently grinning like Relena, eyes bright with the same anticipation, although they knew that they were only here for the show, and they were not the unlucky souls that happened to _be_ the show.  
  
Crap.  
  
It had all started innocently enough. He, most unusually, had a free night and had scheduled nothing time consuming that might've kept him busy for the rest of the evening and long into the wee hours of the morning.  
  
So, him having nothing better to do, not that he wouldn't want to, in fact he was actually wondering how his dear sister was and how her assignment was going, decided to drop by Relena's current station and see how things were progressing.  
  
He hadn't been surprised, only mildly annoyed, when he learned that Relena had, accompanying her master, gone to the newest, loudest, most troublesome nightclub in the city. It was just like Relena. He had flown (using his handy magic powers that he, being of a mature age, was not restricted to use on Earth) to the aforementioned nightclub, glared forcefully at that one idiotic guard who had smirked at his silvery-blonde hair, and pushed open the doors in hopes of catching the eye of a certain sister who was (as she should be) not too drunk.  
  
He had not been expecting a crowd around the edge of the room, huddled and roaring, excitement building in the air, and the smell of tension creeping through, originating from the center of all the commotion.  
  
Milliardo had not worried about it, brushing his curiosity aside as he ordered a martini (he didn't have to drive home, after all), all the while searching the room for a familiar pair of ocean-green eyes.  
  
His attention had been caught the instant that he heard a voice shout out "Leave Relena alone!"  
  
He quickly and efficiently made his way to the innards of the mass of people, ears wanting to catch another name shouted out, mind praying that it wasn't _his_ Relena that the guy had mentioned, but his heart knowing that his suspicions were true.  
  
And now here he was, stuck between a fat, sweaty guy and a girl with an ass too big to not be fake, with no opportunity to use his powers, no way to catch Relena's attention, and no choice but the peep through the area over someone's shoulder and under someone else's armpit, and watch his only sibling get clobbered by some drunken bleached-blonde girl with the temper of a fire-breathing dragon.  
  
But wait, hold on one second. Was he really worried about Relena, dear little innocent Relena, getting hurt in a bar fight?  
  
No. Milliardo couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips. He knew that his sister could take care of herself. He was much more worried about the damage that she would inflict onto the anonymous girl, who had now stepped toward the grinning Relena, and raised a fist.  
  
~ @ ~ @ ~  
  
Relena caught Dorothy's hand and knocked her shot away like she was swatting a fly.  
  
Dorothy seethed.  
  
Relena smiled. "What's wrong, Dorothy, can't take the shame?"  
  
Dorothy's leg flew up and Relena ducked just in time. The girl could fight! She'd have to be more on guard than she had hoped. Relena cursed to herself as she remembered the rules of simple combat that she had been taught at a young age. *Never underestimate your enemy*  
  
Relena ducked another kick, but stayed on the ground. She leaned on her arms and lifted both her legs around Dorothy, curling her shoe tips around the other's ankle. A quick twist and Dorothy was on the ground. *Never give them an opening*  
  
Relena stood and extended a hand to the fallen Dorothy, the latter breathing heavily. *Never assume you're too good to show mercy*  
  
"Come on, Dorothy. I don't want to fight you. Let's just forget about this, alright? I'll apologize, if that's what you want, but I don't want to hurt you." Dejected groans were heard throughout the room, as the men felt themselves get cheated out of a good cat fight.  
  
Dorothy's eyes glinted maliciously, as she took Relena's hand. She brushed her pant off, and looked over Relena's shoulder. Smiling ever so slightly, she gave Relena's shoulder a good natured pat.  
  
"It's too late for apologies now, girl." Her hand pushed against the shoulder. Relena, unsuspecting, fell into the waiting grasps of two strong arms, one pair immediately wrapped under her arms, and the others around her waist. She felt like her stomach was getting crushed, and she coughed. *AND NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!*  
  
"What 'sa matter, girlie? Can't take the strain?" Dorothy's teeth flashed under the neon lights. "Allow me to introduce my good friends, Tucker and Ali. Say hello, boys."  
  
Relena felt the arms around her body squeeze even more tightly. She was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Relena! Oy! Relena! Hang on! Hey, bitch, let her go!! That's not fair!!"  
  
Heero's voice, Duo's voice, and a quieter Hilde's rang out in her ears. She couldn't focus, and her vision was getting blurry. The arms around her waist had moved up to her ribcage, and her lungs were getting compressed from all the weight.  
  
"Relena! Watch out!"  
  
"Wha-oof!"  
  
Relena grunted, as Dorothy punched her right in the gut. She could hardly hear her assailant's ringing laughter, her head was feeling light, and suddenly there was pain in her legs as Dorothy playfully kicked her with hard boots. Her neck was so tired it was aching, and she desperately needed air...if she could only keep her eyes open...  
  
More punches in the stomach, and someone tugging hard, on her hair.  
  
*Keep breathing slowly, girl, in and out, in and out.* She couldn't keep this up for much longer...  
  
"Hey, dyed blondie. A word to the wise, next time think twice before messing with Dorothy Catalonia."  
  
Relena's eyes snapped open. The sudden mention of that name gave rise to energy within her, bubbling up, flowing through her arms. She saw the horrified stares of everyone in the bar, watching her, pitying her, scared and some people were even trembling about what might potentially happen if Dorothy went too far, but none of them with enough courage to stop Dorothy's attack.  
  
There was more pain in her chest now, but it didn't matter, she just needed one millisecond, where she could just...break free of the stranglehold on her lungs, and charge forward. Relena's mind was crystal clear now, as new form of energy revitalized her mind. She didn't know where it came from, but that wasn't important now. She just needed that one opening!  
  
*Just hang on for a few more seconds, Relena.*  
  
~ @ ~ @ ~  
  
Milliardo's head constricted with the ringing laughter of the girl and her two humongous henchmen as she pummeled Relena relentlessly.  
  
Why wasn't anyone stopping this? He tried to push his way through the crown, but everyone was glued to their spots. Come on! Move! Relena was hurting! Where was her master?! Why wasn't he protecting his genie?!  
  
*Just hang on for a few more seconds, Relena!*  
  
Curse this place! His hands weren't even free to cast a spell! The location was too public anyway, but that we beside the point; he was fast running out of options, as his sister was running out of air.  
  
Suddenly, his sharp vision caught the smallest movement of the man holding up Relena's arms. The man was taking a quick breather, but that was all the time Milliardo needed.  
  
Now!  
  
~ @ ~ @ ~  
  
Time slowed. The room quieted. Dorothy stopped laughing. The world ceased movement and sound.  
  
Relena felt the pair of arms under her arms loosen. She raised her head and caught a flash of ice-blue eyes in the crowd. Was that..?  
  
On instinct, her foot rose upwards and she kicked the man crouching around her legs with her heel. His arms moved outward, and she gulped in sweet air like a parched man, dry and thirsty, with his salvation: water. Her breaths came out in ragged coughs, but her energy was back. She looked for the oddly familiar ice-blue eyes in the crowd again, but they were gone.  
  
/Pop/  
  
The noise rushed onto her like a heat wave, heavy and humid. The bar was suddenly full of shouting, screaming, hollering, and, and that laughing.  
  
Relena charged out of her human chains and slammed into Dorothy, knocking them both to the ground. Her fingers clasped around her neck. Her body weight kept the other girl down, but Dorothy was so surprised she wasn't even struggling.  
  
Dorothy's eyes widened as she felt a tight grip on her neck, choked, and saw a triumphant face loom over her. Relena had managed to have her on her back in less than a second.  
  
Was it possible?  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Ne, Mastah Heero?" Relena slurred, and giggled.  
  
"What is it Relena?" Heero looked behind the car as she pulled out of the parking lot. It was 2:00.  
  
"What did you," she hiccupped, "do tonight?"  
  
"What was that?" Heero flicked the turn signal on and glanced at his rear view mirror. He really couldn't turn his head right now. He really couldn't. It wasn't that he was drunk or anything, actually, he hardly had anything to drink that night, and the ruckus Relena had caused had sobered him up completely, but even so, he tried to concentrate on the road, and the traffic lights.  
  
The color red means stop and the color green means go.  
  
Yellow means slow down, green means go.  
  
Red is the color of Relena's glossed lips. Pink is the color of her flushed cheeks. Blue is the color of her eyes.  
  
Green means stop. Shit.  
  
Heero shook his head. Green means go, red means stop.  
  
He couldn't turn around. He couldn't sneak a glance at the very drunk and ecstatically happy Relena sitting sprawled out on the passenger seat beside him. He couldn't stare at the top of her blouse, with a few buttons missing, lost from her earlier fight with Dorothy. He couldn't look at her sparkling eyes, her giggling face, or else he'd be lulled into her beauty and never come out of his trance again.  
  
He had to concentrate on the road. Think about something else. Think about how you're mad at her. She's your genie. She had no right causing all of that trouble at the club. She had no right to get you so worried and worked up you were practically shoving people out of the way so you could reach her. She did not have the privilege of scaring you; you were so scared that she might've been hurt.  
  
She most certainly did not have the right to have Dorothy pinned to the ground when you finally reached her side. You were her master, you were supposed to have been the one to save her, receive her thanks, hugged her close, and yelled at Dorothy.  
  
She did not deserve to help Dorothy up, murmur a 'thanks for the good fight', compliment her shrewd tactics, straighten her clothes and head to the bar without looking back at her once. She did not deserve to drink all the "kickass-job-for-kicking-ass" celebration drinks that Duo bought her after the initial shock wore off of the crowd and people began to disperse.  
  
But that's what had happened. Dorothy had left the bar, disgraced, followed by her two hit men; Heero assumed they were, without a word, but with a semi-sour, semi-blank expression on her face. Relena had gotten herself drunk, on account of people who had witnessed the fight kept on coming over, congratulating her, slapping her on the back for a job well done, and she laughing and having fun, and forgetting all about your presence.  
  
Well, not really. When a shy man with round glasses came up the foursome, stuttering out that he thought that Relena was really hot, stumbled back to a group of friends who hollered loudly at his beet red face and handed him a couple of bills, Relena had turned to him and winked.  
  
No! Out of the subject! You're supposed to be angry at her! For embarrassing you! You should not be proud of her, wanting to laugh with her, even in her drunken state, and you most certainly should not be lusting after her!  
  
Heero turned into his parking spot.  
  
Relena is your genie. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Neh, Heero?" Hiccup. She wrapped her arms around Heero's neck a little tighter.  
  
Heero, having given up trying to help her climb the narrow stairways with a width that only fit one and a half persons, had picked her gently off her feet and was carrying her to his apartment. She had in turn snuggled against him and giggled in his ear, her warm, alcohol fumed breath tickling the hairs on his neck.  
  
Heero swallowed.  
  
"Neh, Master-Master Heero?"  
  
"What is it, Relena?"  
  
"I wanna, know..." She paused, as if considering her words. "Tell meh why you went out wi' Dorothy before, please?"  
  
Heero smirked. "I didn't."  
  
"Oh? But sheh said,"  
  
"She was lying. I saw her passed out on a couch in this bar around a few months ago and took her home."  
  
"Why?" Came the breathy reply.  
  
Heero shrugged as best as he could while keeping Relena tight against him. "I dunno. Everyone knew what a pain in the ass she was, so no one wanted to help her. I couldn't just leave her there, so I drove her home and made sure she got to her apartment all right."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Heero fumbled for his keys in his jacket pocket.  
  
"Mastah Heero?" Relena slurred.  
  
"Hmm?" He opened the door quietly, so as not to wake any neighbors.  
  
"You've got such a kind heart," and she hiccupped again.  
  
Heero stayed silent as he shut and locked the door behind him.  
  
"Master Heero?" Relena blinked, her eyelids heavy from need of sleep.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're really cute when you try to be angry at me, but can't be." A chuckle.  
  
Heero paused as he was unlacing her heeled boots, and looked at Relena curiously. How had she known that?  
  
Relena closed her eyes and smiled gently.  
  
"Master Heero?" Her voice sounded almost normal.  
  
"Hmm?" Heero laid her head down on the pillow and pulled the covers around her chin.  
  
"I'm really sorry for all the bad stuff I did tonight. I hope that you won't kick me out of my position just because I got into a bar fight. I'm sorry."  
  
Heero had to smile, and his hand brushed against her hair without permission from his head.  
  
"It's ok Relena. We'll talk more in the morning, but don't worry, you're not going anywhere. I'd miss you."  
  
Relena yawned, nearing sleep. Heero doubted she'd even heard him.  
  
"Master Heero?"  
  
"Hmm?" Heero sat at the edge of her bed, feeling unusually calm and tranquil. He wanted to just stay where he was, and memorize every aspect of her face. She was very pretty...  
  
"Did you like Dorothy before? I mean, you had to, because you took her all the way home, right?" Relena's eyes slid shut.  
  
Heero smiled. "Heck no. I picked the shortest straw, is all. That and I felt sorry for her."  
  
"Oh, and thank you for supporting me, Heero," she murmured, quietly, softly. She was almost asleep.  
  
"When?"  
  
"When I was about to fight Dorothy. I felt like crying, but then I looked at you and I felt stronger, so I challenged her. Looks like I really paid for that mistake, huh?"  
  
Heero smiled, and continued to stroke her hair.  
  
"Oh, and I saw somethin' weird when Dorothy was punching me. Something icicley-blue and lasted only for a sec, and then I blinked, and it was gone. Funny, I knew what it was, for a sec. But now I can't seem to...'member." She trailed off and her words stopped.  
  
She was asleep. Heero's hand stilled and he just sat there, breathing, for a while. If Relena was fast asleep, and being drunk earlier, would she mind if? Would she remember in the morning? No, she'd have a hell of a hangover tomorrow. But still. Would it be right? She's a genie! You can't!  
  
Aw, nuts to his conscience.  
  
He leaned over and brushed his lips across her petal soft forehead, lingering only for two mississippi's, but long enough to capture her scent on his forever branded mouth.  
  
He rose smoothly from her bed and headed to the washroom.  
  
Heero paused to flick off the lights. She wouldn't remember anything when the sun rose. It was alright. He could thank her now. She'd never know, but he'd get to say it and get it off his chest.  
  
"Good night, Relena. Thank you."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ 


End file.
